Liens
by Tinamour
Summary: Venez, vous, êtres avides d'histoires et d'aventures, venez découvrir celle de la princesse de Dol Amroth, la femme qui connut beaucoup de peines, la guerrière farouche qui devint l'épouse d'un roi des plaines...Venez, vous ne le regrettez pas...
1. La Maison du Cygne

**Je me lance dans une fic que j'espère longue sur ce couple méconnu que forment Eomer et Lothiriel. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Pour info, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement aux événements...Et, pour les puristes, cette histoire commence en 3009, ce qui fait ue Finduilas devrait déjà être morte mais, pour la cohérence de ce chapitre, je lui ai offert onze ans de vie en plus...**

**Fini le blabla, place à l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 1: La Maison du Cygne**

Elle avait dix ans quand sa mère était morte en tentant de donner le jour à un cinquième enfant.

Elle avait regardé longuement le cortège de servantes défiler dans les couloirs entre la chambre de leur maîtresse et la cuisine, transportant des bassines d'eau chaude et des serviettes et colportant des ragots sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle avait demandé à entrer, à voir sa mère, mais l'une des assistantes l'avait repoussée gentiment à l'extérieur, lui recommandant d'aller jouer en attendant que ça soit fini. Comme si elle pouvait avoir alors le coeur à jouer...

Ses trois frères, tous plus âgés qu'elle, s'entraînaient au maniement de l'épée dans la cour, insensibles aux hurlements de douleur de leur mère, entourée de servantes et de sage-femmes l'aidant tant bien que mal à faire naître l'enfant qu'elle portait depuis bientôt dix mois.

Au début, la petite s'en rappelait parfaitement, le bébé à venir avait causé une grande joie à ses parents, au point qu'elle et ses frères s'étaient presque sentis exclus. Cet enfant, si c'était un garçon, servirait, comme ses aînés, la gloire de la maison du Cygne, dont il porterait haut les couleurs bleu et argent. Si c'était une fille, elle serait, comme sa soeur, une monnaie d'échange, une enfant vite promise à un seigneur lointain dont le Prince voulait s'assurer l'allégeance. Au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient et que le ventre de la Princesse s'arrondissait, le sourire sur le visage du souverain s'élargissait de plus en plus. Les quatre enfants commençaient à apprécier ce petit dernier qui se ferait bientôt une place dans leur famille.

Des gens importants venaient de plus en plus souvent rendre visite aux futurs parents pour les assurer de leur sympathie et les féliciter pour cet heureux événement. Même leur tante Finduilas et son mari, l'austère Intendant du Gondor, avaient quitté leur place forte de Minas Tirith pour gagner Dol Amroth. Finduilas avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa belle-soeur, lui racontant des nouvelles de la capitale, la faisant rire aux éclats en lui contant pour la énième fois les innombrables bêtises de son mari lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle avait également emmené ses deux fils. L'aîné joutait avec Elphir, Erchirion et Amrothos tandis que le cadet, les yeux envieux, attendait un signe de ses cousins pour se joindre temporairement à eux. Elle, elle restait seule, elle errait dans les couloirs, se cachant dans le recoin sombre d'une porte quand passait une servante, un soldat ou un groupe de chevaliers riant aux éclats. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve. Si ça arrivait, elle était envoyée près des nobles dames qui tissaient ou qui cousaient ou auprès de celles qui jouaient de la musique en chantant.

Elle n'avait pas le moindre don pour tout ce qui concernait les travaux d'aiguille ou l'art du chant. Elle aimait passer de longues heures à contempler les grandes et anciennes cartes de la Terre du Milieu qui couvraient les murs de la salle de travail de son père. Elle retenait chaque nom de ville, de rivière, de mer et, la nuit venue, dans le pénombre de sa chambre, elle se les récitait et partait en voyage dans ses rêves. Parfois, elle se glissait dans la bibliothèque et empruntait un livre qu'elle lisait le soir, en cachette, à la lumière d'une chandelle qu'elle avait pris à la cuisine. Elle attendait tout le jour ces heures nocturnes où elle avait l'impression que la faible lueur de sa chandelle était la seule lumière de ce monde qui pouvait encore concurrencer les étoiles. Cette attente occupait une grande partie de ses pensées, ce qui fait que ses frères se moquaient d'elle qui était toujours dans les nuages. Sa mère l'appelait affectueusement : ma Lune, et expliquait le comportement de sa fille par sa naissance en pleine nuit, à la seule lueur de la pleine lune. Son père s'inquiétait du teint pâle de la petite, de son air toujours languissant, de ses yeux qui semblaient constamment perdus à des lieux de Dol Amroth. De plus, selon lui, son incapacité à apprendre les tâches que l'on attendait d'une dame de haute lignée l'handicaperait plus tard dans la recherche d'un fiancé. Il en faisait souvent des insomnies, mais son épouse se pressait alors contre son dos, serrait ses bras frais contre son torse et lui murmurait à l'oreille de douces paroles rassurantes. Et le Prince retombait dans le sommeil en se disant qu'il trouverait bien un moyen d'assurer un avenir convenable à sa fille.

Un après-midi d'été, alors que Finduilas et sa famille étaient en visite, tout le monde était descendu se rafraîchir et profiter du beau temps dans les Baies de Belfalas. Elle avait réussi à s'éclipser dans le tumulte du départ et était restée dans l'ombre de la forteresse. Elle avait repris son errance abasourdie, laissant ses pensées dériver vers ces terres inconnues qu'elle ne verrait sans doute jamais qu'en rêve, gardant juste assez de conscience pour éviter de se faire remarquée. Alors qu'elle passait dans un couloir, une scène entraperçue par l'entrebâillement d'une porte avait attiré son attention. Elle était revenue sur ses pas, silencieuse comme une ombre, et avait longuement observé ce qui se passait.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seul un rai de lumière provenant du jour entre les volets s'étendait sur le sol dallé. Assis sur un simple tabouret, un homme courbé regardait fixement la table devant lui. De temps à autre, ses doigts survolaient rapidement le bois puis regagnaient leur place sous les joues de l'homme. Il n'y avaient d'autres bruits que la respiration du solitaire et le chuintement infime de choses qui bougeaient sous l'action de ses doigts. Soudain, l'homme, sans tourner la tête, avait dit:

-Tu peux entrer, tu sais.

Elle s'était raidie, étonnée et un peu déçue d'avoir été découverte. Les mains de l'homme continuaient leur aller-retour sur la table, l'intriguant de plus en plus. Elle s'était finalement avancée d'un pas léger:

-Comment m'avez-vous entendue ? avait-elle demandé en s'asseyant sur un autre tabouret de manière à faire face à l'homme.

-Je suis habitué à ce qu'on m'espionne, avait-il répondu sans lever les yeux de la table. Je sais entendre la respiration d'un homme...ou d'une gamine.

-Pourquoi on vous espionne ?

-Parce que je suis quelqu'un d'important.

-Tous les gens importants se font espionnés ?

-Ceux qui sont très importants et qui ont des ennemis.

-Ce sont leurs ennemis qui les espionnent ?

-Tu es maligne, toi, avait-il dit en riant.

Puis, il était retombé dans le silence.

Elle avait regardé ce que l'homme regardait lui-même avec tant de concentration. Un plateau de bois carré, épais de quelques centimètres, aux motifs de damiers blancs et noirs. Sur les cases, étaient posées de petites figurines de cornes, assorties au plateau. Certaines étaient petite, avec une boule sur le dessus, d'autres ressemblaient à des tours de guets et à des têtes de cheval. L'homme les prenait une à une et les déplaçait sur le plateau, formant des dessins complexes changeant à chaque nouveau mouvement. Parfois, l'une des pièces partait du plateau pour rejoindre la table. Après un moment, le joueur les prenait toutes, avec soit un soupir de mécontentement ou une expression de victoire, et les réarrangeait sur les cases toujours dans le même ordre.

Au bout du troisième replacement, elle demanda:

-A quoi vous jouez ?

-A un jeu, tu le vois bien.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous bougez toutes ces pièces ? Pour faire un dessin ?

-Non.

-Pour vous amuser, alors ?

-Non plus...

-A quoi ça sert de jouer si c'est pas pour s'amuser ?

-Pour se distraire.

-Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de vous distraire ?

-Toutes les choses que tu fais ont-elles un but ?

Elle avait réfléchit, le temps qu'une pièce avec une tête ronde ait cédé sa place à une autre qui ressemblait à un sceptre.

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est bien d'avouer que tu ignores quelque chose, c'est un premier pas vers la connaissance.

-Est-il possible de tout savoir ?

-Je ne pense pas...Et quand bien même tu connaîtrais tout ce qu'i connaître, ta vie vaudrait-elle encore la peine d'être vécue ?

-Je pourrais partager tout ce que je sais avec les autres.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'ils découvrent ces choses par eux-mêmes ?

-Mais je peux les y aider.

-Eprouve-tu la même sensation quand on te donne la solution à un problème que quand tu trouves cette solution par toi-même ?

-Non, mais on ne peut rien découvrir si on a pas envie de découvrir. Et cette envie, il faut bien que quelqu'un nous la donne. Par exemple, vous me donnez envie de découvrir votre jeu.

-Même s'il n'est pas amusant ?

-Mmmmh. Il a l'air intéressant.

-Très bien. Si tu cherches quelque chose d'intéressant, tu ne vas pas être déçue. Car ce que je vais te faire découvrir n'est pas seulement intéressant mais passionnant.

L'homme avait levé ses yeux gris sur elle pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien et il lui avait offert un mince sourire.

-Alors, avait-il commencé en saisissant une pièce, ceci est un pion. Il se place en première ligne...

-Comme un soldat dont on veut éprouver la valeur ou un traître que l'on veut punir ?

Il avait légèrement tiqué lorsqu'elle l'avait interrompu, mais la justesse de la comparaison lui avait enlevé toute envie de la réprimander.

-Joliment exprimé...Cette pièce semble l'une des plus dérisoires, mais sa présence à un endroit stratégique du plateau peut décider de la victoire. Prends toujours au sérieux les pions de ton adversaire.

Au fur et à mesure des explications, elle oubliait sa famille qui se baignait dans la mer, les servantes qui arpentaient les couloirs du chateau et la possibilité affolante qu'on se rende compte de son absence. Au fur et à mesure, les carrés blancs et noirs devenaient des montagnes, des mers, des plaines immenses, les pions prenaient la forme de valeureux petits soldats, les cavaliers galopaient inlassablement sur une étendue qui semblait infinie, les rois se cachaient tant bien que mal derrière leurs tours aux allures de forteresses imprenables. Le monde qu'elle avait si longuement observé sur les cartes et dont elle pouvait retracer les contours les yeux fermés prenaient vie sur le plateau de jeu.

Un fin sourire éclairait le visage sombre de son adversaire chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à déjouer l'une de ses attaques (qu'un joueur expérimenté aurait vu venir de loin) et qu'elle apprenait de ses erreurs. Les yeux gris, cachés sous de longues mèches bouclées, scrutaient ce petit visage sur lequel se lisait tant de réflexion et d'application. À la fin de deux heures de croisades, il lui avait semblé que son cerveau bouillait mais qu'elle aurait encore été capable de soutenir le siège des heures et des heures durant. L'homme avait déclaré que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, que les autres ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Elle avait demandé, ses yeux implorants levés vers lui, si elle pouvait continuer à apprendre avec lui. Pour sa plus grande joie, il avait accepté.

Pendant le long mois que dura le séjour de Finduilas à Dol Amroth, son mari et sa nièce disparaissaient souvent pour jouer et discuter. La petite n'avait jamais semblée si heureuse d'apprendre une chose nouvelle et jamais Denethor n'avais semblé plus heureux de transmettre son savoir à un enfant.

Un jour qu'elle avait tenté une attaque particulièrement risquée et qu'elle avait payé son audace par la perte d'un cavalier, l'Intendant lui avait demandé comment elle voyait son avenir. Elle avait répondu qu'elle épouserait un riche seigneur qui l'emmenerait dans son grand château et qu'elle aurait des fils, pour perpétuer la lignée. Était-ce à cause d'une note de résignation qui avait transparu dans sa voix ou parce que Denethor commençait à connaître de mieux en mieux la petite, toujours est-il qu'il dit :

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tes parents ou qui que soit d'autre voit ton avenir. Je t'ai demandé comment toi tu le voyais.

Elle était restée abasourdie, hésitant à formuler à haute voix ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire à personne, de peur qu'on se moque d'elle ou que dire ses rêves ne les empêchent de se réaliser. Finalement, elle avait reprit, en déplaçant une de ses tours :

-Je voyage et je vois en vrai tout ce qu'il y a sur les cartes. J'ai une jument grise et, ensemble, nous parcourons des miles et des miles sans nous retrourner. Et, le jour où j'ai tout vu, je suis très vieille. Alors, je regagne l'endroit où j'ai été le plus heureuse, et j'y attends la fin de mon existence.

Après cette déclaration, ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux, elle attendant qu'il éclate de rire devant l'absurdité de ses espoirs et lui réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé d'avenir, préférant partager des stratégies. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait voyagé, il avait répondu que non, mais qu'il regrettait.

-Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas maintenant ?

-Je ne peux pas. Beaucoup de gens comptent sur moi, tu comprends. On ne peut pas décider de tout laisser en plan un beau matin et de partir tenter sa chance dans le vaste monde.

-Moi, quand je serai grande, je ferai ce que je voudrai !

Il avait souri comme toujours quand sa candeur l'animait d'une flamme qui semblait impossible à éteindre. Il n'avait pas répondu ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire, de peur de la blesser.

En quittant Dol Amroth, Denethor s'était retourné comme toute sa famille pour saluer une dernière fois leurs hôtes. Il avait vu la cadette d'Imrahil, vêtue d'une robe blanche comme celle de sa mère, dont le ventre devenait de plus en plus distendu par la grossesse. Un court instant, il lui avait semblé que la petite était une réplique de sa mère, qu'elle attendrait un jour, elle aussi, l'héritier d'un seigneur. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cet homme l'aimerait comme elle le méritait, que cet amour serait réciproque et que jamais, au grand jamais, la formidable étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'enfant ne s'éteindrait.

Deux mois après que leurs visiteurs soient partis, la Princesse avait attendu des contractions qui ne venaient pas. Elle avait consulté des médecins, des magiciennes, des devins, des guérisseuses, mais personne n'avait trouvé une raison à cette délivrance tardive. Le beau visage du Prince, d'habitude si assuré et joyeux, avait commencé à se ternir : il ne riait plus aux plaisanteries de ses enfants, ne prenait plus sa fille sur ses genoux le soir au coin du feu, ne supervisait plus l'entraînement de ses fils. Il passait le plus clair de son temps auprès de son épouse qui gardait la chambre ou galopait des heures durant dans la plaine. On avait interdit aux enfants de voir leur mère. De toute façon, elle leur faisait peur, cette mère autrefois si belle, si prompte à sourire et à prodiguer mille caresses. Désormais, ce ventre de plus en plus gros et douloureux la rendait affreuse et effrayante. Ses cheveux bruns aux boucles autrefois aériennes ne quittaient plus ses épaules, collés par la sueur. Ses yeux étaient couverts d'un voile de fatigue qui leur enlevait toute vie. Pour ses enfants, elle avait déjà quitté ce monde.

Ainsi, personne n'y avait cru lorsqu'à l'aube, la Princesse avait poussé un immense cri de soulagement, répétant à tout bout de champ que les douleurs avaient commencé et que son enfant serait là au coucher du soleil. Son époux avait aussi fait venir une quantité impressionnante de sages-femmes pour épauler la parturiente dans son effort. Puis, alors que sa femme subissait pour la cinquième fois les affres de l'accouchement, il avait réveillé ses quatre premiers et les avaient emmené s'entraîner dans la cour. Le bonheur des trois garçons à revoir leur père parmi eux avait relégué dans un coin de leur esprit l'image de leur mère enceinte. Quand à la plus jeune, elle avait fait quelques foulées de galop sur le cheval de son père, l'inquiétude l'empêchant de profiter de l'instant présent.

Lorsqu'une servante se tordant nerveusement les mains dans son tablier souillé avait adressé quelques mots à son seigneur à l'écart des enfants, ces derniers avaient compris que les choses continuaient de ne pas se dérouler normalement. Le Prince leur avait demandé de continuer sans lui avec un sourire qui sonnait faux et avait suivi la servante, sa fille sur ses talons sans qu'il le sache. Arrivé près de la chambre où des cris et des encouragements résonnaient de toutes parts, il avait respiré un grand coup avant de pénétrer dans la pièce à l'atmosphère chaude et viciée. Elle, elle était restée à l'écart, cachée comme à son habitude. Quand la porte s'était ouverte, elle avait aperçu du sang, des linges et de la chair nue, puis plus rien. Elle avait attendu, les cris lui faisant imaginer les pires atrocités, jusqu'à ce que son père, le visage défait, ne sorte. Sur le seuil, il s'était pris la tête entre les mains et, le corps secoué de sanglots, avait disparu s'enfermer dans son bureau. C'est alors qu'elle avait compris que sa mère allait mourir.

Elle avait voulu la voir, sentir une dernière fois sa chaleur rassurante, se serrer une dernière fois entre ses bras immenses, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais une servante l'avait repoussée et envoyée ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas protesté et s'était éloignée, le coeur déjà lourd. Elle avait gagné sa chambre où elle avait placé un échiquier et avait essayé de faire une partie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Une heure plus tard, un dernier cri, plus fort encore que la multitude de ceux qui l'avait précédé, perça l'air.

Elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre, se forçant à continuer à déplacer ses pièces sur les cases. Puis, la porte s'était entrouverte avec un grincement et son père, accompagné de ses frères, étaient entrés. Ils avaient tous les yeux rouges et une mine de papier mâché. "C'est fini" avait-elle dit sans trop savoir si c'était une question ou une affirmartion. Son père avait aqcuiescé faiblement. C'est alors que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

Deux jours plus tard, le Prince Imarhil de Dol Amroth enterrait son épouse tant aimée et son quatrième fils. Il avait préféré ne pas donner de nom au bébé mort-né, il avait refusé que ses enfants le voit. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir leur mère non plus, de peur qu'ils soient choqués et pour qu'ils gardent d'elle un autre image que celle d'un cadavre à la peau pâle. L'enterrement avait eu lieu sur ce point précis de falaises que la Princesse avait toujours tant aimé. Elle y avait passé de longues heures à regarder les eaux de la mer changer de couleur au fil des heures, c'est là qu'elle avait appris à son mari qu'il allait être père pour la première fois, là encore qu'elle s'était réfugiée pour prier les dieux de la mer et de la nuit quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne survivrait peut-être pas à son accouchement. Désormais, plus personne ne passait par cet endroit sans se recueillir un instant devant les deux tertres se détachant sur le camaïeu bleu du ciel et de la mer. Et, devant ce qui lui semblait être une montagne de terre retenant sa mère prisonnière, la plus jeune avait juré tout bas que jamais elle n'aurait d'enfants ni n'aimerait un homme.

Fou de douleur après la mort de son épouse, le Prince avait interdit qu'on évoque encore son nom. Partout dans le château et dans les terres alentours, les paysans et les chevaliers ne parlaient plus de leur défunte souveraine qu'en utilisant les mots de la Princesse ou de feu la femme du Prince. Le Seigneur de Dol Amroth devenait taciturne, ne parlait plus que très rarement et délaissait tout ce qui n'avait pas trait aux affaires de son fief. Elphir, l'aîné, alors âgé de vingt-et-un ans, était parti servir dans les Gardes de l'Ithilien, espérant que le temps et la distance apaiserait son deuil de sa mère et qu'il serait un jour à même de revenir chez lui en héritier du trône. Ses frères, Erchirion et Amrothos, l'avaient regardé partir en lui promettant de prendre soin de leur père et de leur soeur. Puis, Erchirion avait également quitté Dol Amroth pour rejoindre les lointaines plaines du Rohan sur ordre de leur père qui souhaitait avoir là-bas un garant de l'alliance tendue entre les deux peuples.

Les deux derniers héritiers de la Maison du Cygne avaient passé deux ans seuls à ne voir leur père qu'en des rares occasions. Amrothos, malgré le fait que sa cadette et lui avaient six ans de différence, avait mis ces deux années à profit pour apprendre à la jeune fille des choses suspectibles de l'intéresser plus que la couture ou la cuisine. Sous l'égide de son frère, elle savait se battre à l'épée, manoeuvrer une lance sur un cheval et tirer à l'arc. A bout de ses deux années, les choses avaient changées : le Prince semblait avoir fait son deuil et cherchait à reconstruire ce qu'il avait perdu avec ses enfants, Elphir était revenu d'Ithilien couvert de gloire et fiancé à la soeur de l'un de ses compagnons d'armes, Erchirion revenait de Rohan avec les amitiés et la confiance du Roi Theoden, Amrothos prouvait sa valeur lors des tournois et était prêt à être adoubé chevalier et la plus jeune s'était endurcie. Tout tendait à prendre un nouveau départ et, malgré la mort de Finduilas cet hiver-là, la Maison du Cygne, au bout de deux longues années, se releva pour essuyer de nouvelles tempêtes.

**Voilà ! Un premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche !**

**J'attends vos remarques, commentaires, déclarations d'impôts, demandes en mariage...**


	2. Des jours heureux

** Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le deuxième chapitre après plus de deux semaines d'écriture (qui, pour raisons personnelles, fut pénible..) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

** Surtout, un grand merci à Strider'Arbalest, little-road, ainsi que deux Guests pour leurs reviews. Et merci aussi à Strider'Arbalest et Sayuri494 qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ainsi qu' à CamilleR, kikibretagne, little-road et shirosaki35 qui la suivent.**

** Et, juste histoire de rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à tolkien, notre maître à tous, et le prénom de la fiancée d'Elphir vient de Game of Thrones, de G.R.R Martin.**

** Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Des jours heureux/Insouciance**

Le jour se levait sur la forteresse de Dol Amroth. Le soleil venait lécher de ses rayons encore tièdes les hautes tours de pierre. Les soldats en faction sur les remparts en carré s'étiraient après une longue nuit de veille et regagnaient les tours dans l'attente du premier repas chaud de leur journée, leurs muscles endoloris par la fraîcheur de la nuit accueillant avec reconnaissance la venue du soleil. La citadelle s'éveillait lentement, ses murs de pierre grises perdaient peu à peu la lueur bleutée de la nuit au profit de celle, ambrée, de l'astre levant. Dans les écuries, les chevaux commençaient à s'agiter, impatients de manger. Des cheminées, s'échappaient les fumées grises des premiers feux des cuisines. Dans la cour, les servantes sortaient frileusement remplir des bassines et des cruches à la pompe d'eau douce, écartant à grands renforts de cris les molosses baveux laissés en liberté pour la nuit. Les rayons montaient le long de la facade comme des lianes, se frayaient un chemin derrière les croisées des fenêtres orientées à l'est, couraient le long des dallages jusqu'à accrocher le pied d'un lit et y grimpaient pour tirer du sommeil le dormeur bienheureux qui y rêvait encore.

Toutes les chambres réservées aux invités étaient occupées par des chevaliers de Dol Amroth ou des dignitaires du Gondor. Car, en ce jour d'août 3011, Elphir de Dol Amroth épousait Catelin Oilossë, sœur de l'un des capitaines de l'Ithilien. Depuis un mois, la forteresse était en effervescence : le pont-levis et les grandes portes étaient constamment ouverts afin des laisser passer les messagers portant les invitations destinées aux proches des deux familles et à leurs vassaux, les marchands installaient leurs carrioles dans la cour, faisant de la citadelle un marché temporaire où se cotoyaient les étoffes les plus fines dont certaines, aux dires des commerçants, avaient été tissées par les Elfes, les plus beaux bijoux et joyaux de la Terre du Milieu, forgés par les Nains des Montagnes de Fer, des épices aux noms exotiques arrachées à des prix exhorbitants aux Haradrims, des armes d'un métal éticelant et résistant à n'importe quel choc et encore une quantité d'autres produits tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

Malgré la menace que Sauron faisait peser sur les peuples libres depuis une dizaine d'années, le Prince de Dol Amroth, que la proximité du Mordor aurait dû inquiéter, restait persuadé que l'Ennemi se concentrerait d'abord sur Minas Tirith ou Osgiliath avant de venir faire la guerre aux gens de Belfalas et avait donc tout naturellement décrété une semaine de liesse à l'occasion des noces de son fils (à 24 ans, il était plus que temps !) avec celle qui passait pour l'une des plus belles femmes du Royaume de Gondor. Son teint de neige si parfait, qui lui avait valu le surnom d'Oilossë, avait fait le tour de la Terre du Milieu et des seigneurs tous plus riches, plus beaux, plus éloquents les uns que les autres étaient venus dans la haute tour battue par les vents, unique vestige de la puissance de ses ancêtres, demander sa main. Son père était mort lors de l'insurrection de son minuscule territoire perdu dans les Montagnes Blanches à la source du Morthond contre la puissance de Minas Tirith et Denethor, redoutablement pragmatique, avait décidé de laisser la vie aux deux enfants du seigneur belliqueux. Il espérait faire du garçon un soldat dévoué et de la fille, qui était déjà très belle, l'épouse d'un de ses fils. Malheureusement pour les fils de l'Intendant, Catelin, alors qu'elle rendait visite à son frère dans sa garnison, était tombée amoureuse d'Elphir. Lui aussi avait été charmé par la jeune fille et, après l'avoir fréquentée pendant le temps de son séjour, avait demandé à son frère d'armes la main de sa cadette, qui lui avait été accordée avec grand plaisir. Imarhil, quand il avait l'impression que l'ombre de son beau-frère s'étendait sur Dol Amroth plus dangereusement que celle de Sauron, pensait à sa future bru et se rengorgeait à l'idée que cette perle serait le joyeau de la Maison du Cygne, pas de celles des Intendants.

Catelin était arrivée avec le printemps, accompagnée d'une colonne de charrettes transportant les gens et les meubles que son frère lui laissaient pour l'entretien de son futur ménage. Tout Dol Amroth attendait avec une impatience croissante, pressés de découvrir celle dont tous les hommes célébraient la beauté, allant même jusqu'à la comparée à l'une des Premiers Nés. Ils n'avaient pas été déçus : de longues boucles brunes qui cascadaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, de longs cils noirs sublimants ses grands yeux verts qui semblaient constellés d'étoiles, une taille fine et délicate, des formes harmonieuses, et surtout une peau couleur de neige, la jeune femme avait fait sensation lorsqu'elle était descendue de carosse de son pas délicat, cueillie au vol par Elphir, rayonnant de bonheur et ravi à l'idée qu'une telle beauté ait accepté de devenir son épouse. Imrahil, Erchirion et Amrothos avaient eux aussi été subjugués par la grâce qui émanait de leur nouvelle fille et sœur. Ils avaient posé sur elle des regards respectueux et positivement étonnés auxquels la demoiselle avait répondu d'un petit hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire de ses belles lèvres qui faisaient penser à des pétales de rose. Seule la petite Lothiriel avait semblée insensible à la douce beauté de Catelin. Au lieu de s'extasier en silence comme tous les autres, elle s'était contentée de laisser errer son regard gris sur sa future sœur avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme la bienséance et son éducation de princesse l'y obligeaient.

Dans les premiers jours, les hommes de Dol Amroth s'étaient inquiétés, effrayés à l'idée que la jeune fille de douze ans ne soit jalouse de la jeune femme à qui l'on accordait tant d'attention. Catelin, habituée à ce que tout le monde succombe à son charme, s'était elle aussi laissée gagner par la crainte générale et avait tenté d'apprivoiser la sœur de son fiancé par des cadeaux, sans succès. La petite continuait de la scruter poliment de ses grands yeux dont le gris rappelait la mer les jours de tempête et ne pas lui adressait pas la parole. La situation commençait à désepérer Imrahil, qui avait déjà suffisamment de soucis avec les préparatifs du mariage. Pourtant, contre toute attente, un soir que la pluie battait les carreaux et que tout le monde était bien au chaud dans le salon, Lothiriel s'était approchée silencieusement et avait proposé à Catelin en lui montrant l'échiquier qui attendait sur un guéridon :

-Tu joues ?

La jeune femme avait levé ses yeux du livre posé sur ses genoux et, d'un hochement de tête, avait accepté. Les quatre hommes les avaient regardées s'installer et commencer une partie, la plus jeune expliquant patiemment à son aînée les rudiments du jeu. Après cette soirée, elles étaient devenues beaucoup plus proches, Lothiriel allant même jusqu'à aider son amie dans ses travaux de couture. De son coté, Catelin suivait la jeune princesse dans ses escapades dans les montagnes ou dans les baies. Elles rentraient souvent toutes deux, échevelées et les joues rougies par les embruns mais riant de bon cœur, leur complicité naissante si visible qu'Elphir charriait sa sœur en l'accusant de lui avoir volé sa fiancée. Amrothos passait désormais moins de temps avec sa cadette et en profitait pour s'entraîner aux armes avec Erchirion et compter fleurette aux jeunes servantes ou aux filles de chevaliers qui écoutaient ses compliments et ses balades maladroites en riant sous cape. Bref, tout le monde avait trouvé son compte dans l'arrivée de Catelin et les jours à venir paraissaient placés sous de bons auspices.

* * *

-Lothiriel ! Lothiriel ! Mais où es-tu ? Lothiriel, j'ai besoin de toi !

Cachée dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, la jeune fille regardait le soleil jouer avec les vagues, totalement indifférente aux appels incessants et de plus en plus inquiets de la jeune femme qui déambulait dans la citadelle à sa recherche. Elle était déjà passée deux fois devant elle sans la remarquer. Il faut dire que, menue comme elle était, elle se soustrayait aisément aux regards des autres en se dissimulant derrière une tenture ou dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Elle profitait autant que possible de ce don pour faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il s'agisse de fouiner dans les greniers ou la bibliothèque ou d'échapper aux interminables leçons de bienséance, de tricot et de chant dispensées par sa gardienne. La pauvre femme avait eu bien des sueurs froides en se rendant compte que, le temps qu'elle fasse deux pas pour ramasser sa pelote de laine tombée à terre, la petite sur laquelle elle devait veiller avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Commençait alors une course-poursuite dans les couloirs qui ne prenait fin que lorsque Lothiriel le décidait et réapparaissait comme par magie sous les yeux interdits de la moitié du château lancée à sa recherche. Au bout d'un an de cache-cache, la vieille femme avait rendu sa démission au Prince étonné du comportement de sa fille. Lui qui n'avait plus quitté son bureau depuis les morts forts proches de son épouse bien-aimée et de sa chère sœur avait eu une conversation avec sa cadette dans le but de la remettre dans le droit chemin. Il lui avait interdit de s'entraîner aux armes avec son frère et de pénétrer dans la salle aux cartes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une attitude plus digne d'une princesse. Maligne, la petite avait accédé à toutes les demandes de son père et avait été une enfant exemplaire, ne montant jamais le ton, riant avec parcimonie, s'exprimant avec délicatesse, chevauchant en amazone avec toute la grâce que cette position inconfortable permettait et enchantant tout le château de son chant merveilleux. Au bout de trois mois, le Prince avait levé la punition et Lothiriel avait continué à perfectionner sa connaissance de la géographie de la Terre du Milieu et sa science de l'épée, arme qu'elle préférait nettement à toutes les autres, la jugeant plus légère, plus maniable et plus gracieuse. De plus, depuis l'arrivée de Catelin, il n'était plus question de gouvernante.

Comme à son habitude, Lothiriel attendit que le tapotement léger des pieds nus de sa poursuivante ne soit plus très loin pour sauter de son perchoir sur le sol de pierre.

-Je suis ici.

Un sourire apparut sous les mèches brunes tombant devant le beau visage de la Gondorienne qui arrivait à ce moment précis, sa robe de chambre laissant apercevoir sa chemise de nuit fine.

-C'est là que tu te cachais ? s'étonna-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

-Oui.

-C'est fou, je suis passée je ne sais combien de fois par ici sans te voir.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas regarder.

La jeune femme eut un instant d'hésitation, comme si elle doutait de comprendre ce que la fillette si sérieuse qui lui faisait face voulait dire par là. Lothiriel rompit le silence :

-Tu as vu la mer ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Regarde, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les vagues qui léchaient la plage quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Le sable est blanc malgré la lumière du soleil. Ça veut dire que tu seras heureuse.

-Plus heureuse que je le suis déjà ? releva la Gondorienne avec un sourire.

-Peut-être, répondit énigmatiquement la petite.

Le sable blanc malgré le soleil était le signe d'un mariage heureux, certes, mais aussi de beaucoup d'enfants à venir. Par contre, personne ne savait si les enfants grandissaient et se fortifiaient tous ou si le grand nombre annoncé ne faisait que pallier celui des enfants qui mouraient. Alors, non, Lothiriel ne pouvait pas garantir que Catelin serait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était.

-Tu viens, demanda soudain la jeune femme, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer.

Lothiriel la suivit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait en attendant de partager les nuits d'Elphir. Une armada de servantes s'activait en tout sens, réarrageant les couvertures froissées par la nuit, posant des coffres débordants de bijoux sur la coiffeuse aux côtés de flacons d'huiles et de parfums, sortant de sa cachette la robe de mariée ou versant des baquets d'eau chaude dans la baignoire masquée par un paravent dont les vantaux représentaient des cygnes. Quand les deux princesses poussèrent les portes, toutes les femmes arrêtèrent leurs occupations et les saluèrent avec déférence, les plus jeunes osant à peine lever les yeux de peur de commettre une erreur gravissime dont leurs aînées les réprimanderaient dès qu'elles en auraient l'occasion.

-Laissez-nous, je vous prie, dit Catelin de sa belle voix douce.

Toutes les servantes s'évanouirent en un clin d'oeil. La tradition voulait que les femmes de la maison du marié aident la fiancée à se préparer le matin du grand jour. Restés seules, l'épousée disparut derrière le paravent et se glissa dans l'eau chaude tandis que Lothiriel, assise à même le sol de pierre, sortait un à un colliers, bracelets, pendants d'oreilles, tiares, de leurs boîtes, opérant une première sélection pour faciliter la tâche à Catelin. Bientôt, la jeune femme sortit du bain, les gouttes ruisselant sur sa peau blanche, ses boucles gouttant sur le sol. Dès qu'elle se fut séchée, Lothiriel l'aida à revêtir la belle robe blanche aux motifs de fleurs constellés de petits diamants qui la rendait plus brillante dont le décolleté rond dévoilait le haut de sa poitrine ronde. Elle tressa ensuite les longs cheveux bruns en un motif complexe puis aida la jeune femme à appliquer une pointe de fard sur ses paupières. Après cela, elles passèrent un long moment devant les bijoux étalés sur les couvertures, essayant de trouver ceux qui mettraient le plus Catelin en valeur. Le choix fut difficile : les coffres de Dol Amroth contenait des richesses entreposées là depuis des centaines d'années. De plus, chaque mariage, alliance ou autre occasion, avait apporté sa contribution à cette collection déjà bien fournie. Finalement, Catelin se décida pour une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent agrémentées de diamants, auquelles elle accorda un fin diadème, en argent lui aussi, qui augmentait l'éclat de sa chevelure. Enfin, elle garda autour de son cou un petit pendentif qu'Elphir lui avait offert lors de leurs fiancailles, espérant que ce clin d'oeil toucherait son futur époux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda la jeune femme quand elle s'estima prête pour le grand jour, faisant tournoyer autour d'elle les pans de sa robe blanche.

Elle rayonnait littéralement, un bonheur et une joie sans nom éclairant son visage. À son cou, le petit flocon de neige captait la lumière du soleil et projetait autour d'elle mille et une étincelles.

-Tu es très belle, approuva Lothiriel. Je te laisse, moi aussi, je dois aller me préparer.

Et elle déguerpit, courant jusqu'à sa chambre. En chemin, elle se heurta à Erchirion qui portait dans ses bras une tunique bleue et argent.

-Et alors, moustique, rit-il en avisant la tenue débraillée sa sœur, pas encore prête ?

-Je dois juste mettre ma robe...Et je suis pas un moustique ! se défendit-elle en détalant sous les rires de son frère.

Une fois la porte de son repère fermée derrière elle, elle laissa tomber sa robe de toile, se débarbouilla rapidement, enfila en hâte la robe bleue et argent qui attendait sur son lit, glissa ses pieds dans une paire de ballerines, démêla ses cheveux auburns, fit deux tresses qu'elle noua à l'arrière de son crâne et accrocha à son cou un pendentif en argent qui avait la forme d'un cygne, emblème de sa famille. Un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir l'assura qu'elle avait fière allure et elle repartit, plus calmement pour ne pas abîmer sa robe, à la recherche de son père.

Le Prince attendait justement devant la chambre d'Elphir, où les trois garçons étaient enfermés. Quand il vit arriver sa cadette, un large sourire éclaira son visage si taciturne depuis deux ans :

-Tu es superbe, ma chérie.

-Merci, Père, le remercia Lothiriel en allant piquer un baiser sur la joue fraîchement rasée d'Imrahil.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Amrothos, riant encore d'une plaisanterie d'Erchirion. Il baissa humblement la tête en s'effaçant devant son père et serra briévement sa sœur dans ses bras, la complimentant pour sa tenue.

-Ah, Père, Lothiriel ! s'exclama Elphir en les voyant entrer alors qu'il agraffait à sa cape une broche en forme de cygne. Vous avez-vous la mer ? C'est un bon présage.

-Je l'ai dit à Catelin ce matin, intervint Lothiriel en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son aîné.

-Tu l'as aidée à se préparer ?

-Comme le veut la tradition.

-Et elle...

-Non, frérot, le coupa Erchirion avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, si tu demandes à Lothiriel si ta future épouse porte une belle robe ou si elle est elle-même belle, tu t'attireras du malheur pour l restant de tes jours.

Elphir leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son frère :

-Et c'est comme ça depuis ce matin...glissa-t-il à l'adresse de sa petite sœur.

Les quatre enfants et leur père éclatèrent de rire, heureux de se retrouver avant de commencer cette journée qui marqueraient un tournant dans la vie d'Elphir mais aussi dans leur vie à tous. Plus rien ne serait plus comme avant : Elphir consacrerait à sa femme la moitié du temps qu'il passait avec sa famille et personne ne l'en blâmerait, conscients du fait qu'il en allait de la pérennité de leur maison. Plus vite Catelin donnerait un fils à son époux et plus vite Imrahil dormirait sur ses deux oreilles, attendant que les trois autres se marient et lui donnent à leur tour des petits-enfants.

Les yeux de Lothiriel se promenaient dans la pièce sans vraiment se fixer sur quelque chose. Ses frères bougeaient sans arrêt (sauf devant les miroirs), cherchant une botte ou s'assurant que les cols de leurs tuniques tombaient bien comme ils le souhaitaient. Tous portaient une tunique bleu-gris au col argenté, un pantalon du même bleu, des bottes noires et la fameuse broche en forme de cygne. Seul Elphir, en tant que futur marié, était couvert d'une cape courte et bleue sur laquelle ses cheveux noirs, exacte réplique de ceux d'Imrahil, retombaient élégamment. Erchirion et Amrothos avaient pour leur part lié leurs chevelures brune et noire. Soudain, elle capta le regard de son père qui, jusqu'alors rivé sur ses fils, exprimait une profonde fierté.

-Les enfants, je voudrais échanger quelques mots seul à seul avec votre frère, si vous le voulez bien.

Erchirion arracha Lothiriel à sa place et la poussa dans le couloir tandis qu'Amrothos refermait la porte derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire, à ton avis ?

-Peut-être qu'il veut lui expliquer tu-sais-quoi.

-D'habitude, on fait ça avant la nuit de noces, non ? Et de toute façon, Elphir sait comme on fait.

-Ce que tu peux être naïf, Amroth ! Bien sûr qu'Elphir sait comment on fait ! Mais je ne crois pas que Père sache qu'il est déjà au courant !

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Lothiriel, qui ne comprenait pas ce que ses aînés évoquaient à demi-mots.

Les deux frères en perdirent leur superbe et échangèrent un regard où la gêne le disputait à l'étonnement. Si leur père apprenait quel genre de discours ils tenaient devant leur sœur, mariage ou pas, ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Je crois qu'on va aller voir où en sont les préparatifs dans la cour...dit Erchirion en entraînant les deux autres à sa suite.

Dans la cour, les caravanes des marchands avaient laissé la place à un long tapis qui courait de l'entrée principale de la citadelle jusqu'à une petite rotonde qui donnait sur la mer. Là, sous ce dôme symbolisant le renouveau et la fécondité et devant le dieu de la mer, les vies d'Elphir et de Catelin seraient unies pour toujours. Erchirion emmena ses cadets jusque-là et, d'un œil expert, observa les rangées de chaises préparées pour les invités, plus ou moins proches suivant leur importance. Des employés de maison disposaient des fleurs blanches de toutes sortes le long de l'allée que Catelin, au bras de son beau-père, traverserait jusqu'à l'homme de sa vie. Tout se mêlait dans le regard de Lothiriel : le tapis bleu, la rotonde aux blanches colonnes de marbres, la blancheur éclatante des fleurs, la mer grise, le ciel d'un bleu clair et sans nuages...Comment se déroulerait son propre mariage ? Épouserait-elle un homme qu'elle aimerait ? Marcherait-elle, fière, au bras de son père ou de l'un de ses frères, à travers le peuple de Dol Amroth réuni, pour voir sa vie liée à celle de son aimé ?

Des exclamations de joie dans son dos lui firent quitter ses réflexions. Deux hommes, jeunes, souriants et magnifiques dans leurs habits d'apparat, venaient à leur rencontre. Le rire du plus grand des deux retentit dans l'air avec la même force insolente que celui d'Erchirion tandis que l'autre, quelques pas en arrière, avait un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Erchirion et Amrothos leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue et ils se serrèrent les épaules selon la coutume du Gondor. Quand ils eurent fini de se saluer, Lothiriel, bousculant ses frères, courut se jeter dans les bras du plus jeune, qui recula d'un pas en arrière pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol avec elle.

-Faramir ! cria-t-elle, heureuse de voir son cousin.

Le jeune homme sourit :

-Content de te revoir, Lothiriel ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Et toi ?

-Ca va...

-Alors, là, je suis jaloux ! intervint son frère, feignant la mauvaise humeur. Ma cousine chérie me préfère mon petit frère !

-Mais non, je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre, se défendit la jeune fille en quittant les bras de Faramir pour aller se pendre au cou de Boromir, ce qui lui rendit le sourire.

-Père sait que vous êtes là ? demanda Amrothos.

-Pas encore, répondit Boromir, Lothiriel toujours accrochée à lui. Où est-il, que nous allions le saluer ?

Les deux fils du Prince échangèrent un regard, la phrase de leur cousin leur remémorant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au sortir de la chambre d'Elphir, et eurent un petit rire.

-Quoi ? s'étonna l'héritier de l'Intendant. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non, c'est...dit Erchirion, coupé par un rire spasmodique, c'est juste que...(Amrothos, maintenant tout aussi hilare que lui, lui tapa dans les côtes pour qu'il retrouve son sérieux)Père parle à Elphir de...Enfin, de...

Un éclat de rire gêné l'empêcha de trouver ses mots.

-'Te fatigue pas, lui dit Boromir avec un clin d'oeil complice, on a compris. Amrothos, tu m'avais promis de me montrer l'étalon que ton père t'a offert pour tes dix-huit ans, tu te rappelles ?

-Tu as entièrement raison, reprit le plus jeune des héritiers de Dol Amroth. Venez, il est dans les écuries...

Lothiriel regagna la terre ferme et suivit les jeunes hommes qui marchaient à grandes enjambées en plaisantant gaiement. Seul Faramir, se rendant compte que la fillette n'arrivait pas à garder le ryhtme imposé par son frère, resta en arrière pour l'attendre, ce dont elle lui fut très reconnaissante.

-Pourquoi personne ne veut me dire ce dont Père et Elphir parlent en ce moment ? s'interrogea-t-elle en levant ses yeux gris vers le visage paisible de son cousin.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande...répondit évasivement le jeune homme, jugeant que ce n'était pas de son devoir de s'entretenir de ce genre de chose avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je comprendrai ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en parle ou ce dont ils parlent ?

-Les deux...

-Et pourquoi devrais-je attendre pour comprendre ?

-Tu es encore trop jeune.

-Tu viens de dire que j'étais trop petite, releva la jeune fille.

-Arrête de jouer avec les mots.

-Pourquoi ? Ça t'ennuie ?

-Moi pas, mais certaines personnes pourraient être ennuyées par cela.

-Qui, par exemple ?

Faramir chercha une réponse qui la satisferait et la dissuaderait de continuer de le bombarder de questions, mais aucun éclair de génie ne lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tu joues toujours aux échecs ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle acquiesca, son mouvement de tête donnant l'occasion à une mèche rebelle de s'échapper de ses tresses pour tomber le long de sa joue :

-J'ai commencé à apprendre à Catelin.

Faramir sourit. Ainsi, même la fiancée d'Elphir n'avait pas échapper à l'obsession de Lothiriel d'apprendre ce jeu à toute sa famille. Ses frères et son père avaient trouvé une parade et feignaient toujours d'être très occupés pour échapper à la ténacité de la jeune fille. Seul Amrothos cédait parfois aux désirs de sa cadette et la laissait le battre à plate couture malgré ses efforts pour pimenter la partie. À en croire Imrahil, cette passion qu'entretenait sa fille depuis deux ans était dûe à sa rencontre avec Denethor et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que le Prince trouve à reprocher secrètement à l'époux de sa sœur le comportement mystérieux de sa cadette. Comme si l'Intendant, du haut de sa tour de Mians Tirith, pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur le destin de Lothiriel...

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la carrière où Boromir et Erchirion, déjà accoudés à la barrière, attendaient qu'Amrothos sorte son cheval de son box. Quand Faramir et Lothiriel les rejoignirent, les deux jeunes hommes parlaient du mariage d'Elphir.

-Où dis-tu qu'il l'a rencontrée ? demandait Boromir.

-En Ithilien...

-Je ne savais pas que les jolies filles poussaient dans les forêts, ironisa l'autre. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris la place de mon frère. D'ailleurs, tu as sûrement déjà vu Catelin, Faramir.

-La fiancée d'Elphir ? Oui, bien sûr. Elle a rendu visite à son frère il y a un moment, et c'est là qu'elle a envoûté notre cher cousin.

-Et...Est-elle aussi belle qu'on le dit ?

Erchirion fit signe à Faramir de garder le silence :

-Je te laisse la surprise, mon cher frère, répondit simplement ce dernier.

-Ça doit en valoir la peine, alors...

-Et vous, toujours pas de projets de mariage ? demanda Erchirion.

-Non, avoua Boromir. De toute façon, je préfère ne pas m'attacher à une femme. Pourquoi n'en prendre qu'une quand on peut toutes les avoir ?

-Donc, tu ne crois pas à l'amour ?

-Si ! Mais je trouve qu'il faut partager ! Quand je pense à toutes les filles qui seraient malheureuses à en mourir si je me mariais...Je laisse donc la dure tâche de perpétuer la race à mon petit frère adoré. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'il rencontre une femme suspectible de lui donner des héritiers. Et c'est pas en restant terrer dans les forêts qu'il y arrivera !

-Tu parles comme Père, soupira Faramir, en lançant un regard dur à son aîné.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que notre père a raison, petit frère, même si ça nous déplait à tous deux.

C'est alors qu'Amrothos sortit des écuries, tenant par une longe reliée à un fin licol de cuir un magnifique cheval. L'étalon possédait une belle robe baie qui prenait des reflets rouges à la lumière du soleil. Sa crinière d'ébène appuyait chacun de ses mouvements et sa longue queue fouettait l'air. Il s'avançait, avec grâce et majesté, sur ses fines jambes qui lui donnaient des airs d'échassier. Quand il atteignit la barrière où les spectateurs étaient accoudés, il releva fièrement la tête et poussa un puissant hennissement, comme pour prouver au monde entier son existence.

-Et l'on dit que les seuls beaux chevaux viennent du Rohan...souffla Boromir.

Le cheval approcha son nez de la main que Lothiriel, en équilibre sur la barrière pour être à sa hauteur, lui tendait. Elle caressa le chanfrein de l'étalon, démélant délicatement de ses doigts le long toupet où se cachaient quelques brins de paille. Le cheval pressa sa tête contre la main de la petite fille tandis qu'elle lui grattait le front et ferma les yeux, parfaitement à l'aise.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Faramir à son cousin.

-Wilwarin a cinq ans, expliqua Amrothos, tout content de pouvoir vanter les mérites de sa monture. Il vient d'un petit élevage de Lebennin. Père l'a remarqué lors d'un voyage chez l'un de ses vassaux et il l'a acheté. Il est très rapide mais, malheureusement, il s'essoufle vite. On a encore besoin d'entraînement tous les deux, mais il progresse vite et on s'entend bien. Il n'a pas du tout peur du bruit des armes ou du feu et il passerait des torrents si je le lui demandais.

-Le cheval parfait, en quelque sorte, sauf qu'il ne vole pas, dit Erchirion en imitant à la perfection l'air de satisfaction peint sur le visage de son cadet, ce qui provoqua une avalanche de rires du côté des autres.

Amrothos allait répliquer quand le Prince Imrahil, accompagné d'Elphir, vint à leur recontre :

-Boromir ! Faramir ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de votre arrivée ? Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ils se serrèrent les avants-bras selon les coutumes du Gondor.

-Votre père n'a pas changé d'avis ? demanda Elphir après avoir lui aussi salué ses cousins.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en choeur. À l'annonce du mariage du premier fils d'Imrahil, Denethor avait immédiatement renvoyé une réponse négative par le biais du messager du Prince, l'informant que des affaires urgentes l'empêchaient de se joindre à la fête mais que ses fils iraient à sa place. Elphir et Lothiriel avaient espéré qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision, mais c'était visiblement peine perdue.

-Alors, tu t'es décidé à faire le grand saut ? commença Boromir en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de son cousin et en l'entraînant à l'écart, laissant les autres seuls.

-Amrothos, s'énerva le Prince quand il se rendit compte que son cadet tenait son cheval en main, va remettre ce cheval dans son box et débarrasse-toi de toute cette poussière qui encombre tes habits ! C'est bientôt l'heure ! Allez prendre place, vous autres, je vais chercher la mariée !

Le jeune prince aux cheveux bruns s'éclipsa et Erchirion, Faramir et Lothiriel marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. La plupart des chaises étaient déjà occupées. Lothiriel ne put s'empêcher de pouffer lorsque, alors qu'ils traversaient rapidement l'assemblée pour rejoindre leur place, des femmes (jeunes et moins jeunes) aux robes dévoilant une grande partie de leur poitrine et aux coiffes hautes comme des maisons jettèrent des regards langoureux et aguicheurs aux deux jeunes hommes. Les joues de Faramir prirent une belle teinte rosée et le sol sous ses pieds lui sembla soudain être la chose au monde la plus digne d'intérêt tandis qu'Erchirion se mit à rouler des mécaniques et à promettre aux plus jolies des filles de leur accorder une danse lors du bal. Ils atteignirent finalement leurs sièges au premier rang et s'installèrent, les pieds de Lothiriel se balançant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Amrothos se fraya un chemin pour les rejoindre, bientôt suivi par Boromir qui se glissa sur la dernière chaise de la rangée. Enfin, Elphir vint se poster sous le dôme, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où Catelin allait arriver. Soudain, des trompettes retentirent et tous les invités se levèrent dans un concert d'étoffes froissées. Lothiriel, au lieu de se tourner comme tout le monde vers la citadelle, regarda son frère qui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa petite sœur avait ses grands yeux gris posés sur lui, planta ses pupilles dans les siennes. Une chose étrange se démenait dans les fond des yeux gris d'Elphir : il semblait fier de lier sa vie à celle d'une femme aussi merveilleuse que Catelin, heureux de prendre un engagement solennel devant sa famille, mais aussi apeuré à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de quelque manière que ce soit, de voir sa vie changer radicalement sans espoir de retour en arrière. Lothiriel lui sourit, espérant réussir à donner à son frère la force de refouler ses inquiétudes pour se consacrer uniquement à son bonheur.

La mariée se rapprochait, on entendait son pas léger flotter sur l'épais tapis. Quand elle passa à côté d'elle, Lothiriel croisa son regard qui exprimait les mêmes émotions que celui d'Elphir. Une preuve, s'il en manquait, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre...Elle avait posé sur ses cheveux un fin voile qui couvrait son doux visage. Quand elle arriva sous le dôme, Imrahil prit la main de sa bru et la posa, ému, dans celle de son fils, avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille.

Les deux jeunes gens paraissaient prêts à éclater de joie. Plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre, ils échangeaient des serments muets, prémisses de ceux qu'ils prononceraient bientôt devant l'assemblée réunie. La blancheur de la robe de Catelin éblouissait sous les rayons du soleil, si bien qu'elle ressemblait à une étoile venue briller sur Terre.

-Moi, Elphir de Dol Amroth, fils d'Imrahil, je te le demande, Catelin Oilossë, veux-tu de moi pour époux ?

-Oui, moi, Catelin Oilossë, fille de Beral, j'entends ta requête et je t'accepte, Elphir de Dol Amroth, comme époux. Et toi, veux-tu de moi pour épouse ?

-Oui, moi, Elphir de Dol Amroth, j'entends ta requête et je t'accepte, Catelin Oilossë, comme épouse. Je jure devant le dieu de la mer et devant ces hommes réunis de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'honorer et je te prends, devant mon peuple et sur ma terre, comme légitime épouse.

-Je jure devant ces dieux qui sont les tiens et devant ces hommes réunis de t'aimer, de te réconforter et de porter tes enfants et je te prends, devant ton peuple et sur cette terre qui est désormais mienne, comme légitime époux.

Elphir, des étoiles pleins les yeux, souleva délicatement le voile qui recouvrait le visage de Catelin et, avec une douceur incomparable, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous les vivas de la foule, ils s'enlacèrent. Ils étaient liés par le mariage, nul ne pouvait dénouer leur union. Entre deux applaudissements, Lothiriel posa les yeux sur son père. Il pleurait.

* * *

La journée qui s'ensuivit fut des plus agréables. L'on mangea longuement des mets tous plus divins les uns que les autres, l'on but des tonneaux entiers à la santé des jeunes mariés et les murs de la citadelle retentirent tout l'après-midi des rires des enfants.

Enfin, lorsque les derniers plats furent vides et que tous se furent remplis la panse à sasiété, Elphir prit la main de sa femme et l'emmena jusqu'à l'endroit de la cour que l'on avait dégagée pour aménager une piste de danse. Les musiciens entamèrent une valse et les deux amoureux ouvrirent le bal dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se dévorant mutuellement des yeux. Erchirion les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns dont la beauté compensait les piètres qualités de danseuse et la conversation assez limitée. Le suivant fut Boromir, avec à son bras sa première conquète de la soirée, une demoiselle filliforme aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et au rire de crécelle. Amrothos, Faramir et Lothiriel restaient assis sur leurs chaises, regardant les danseurs évoluer sur la piste. La jeune fille remarqua un groupe de femmes d'une vingtaine d'années qui regardaient ses deux compagnons de table avec intérêt.

-Tu crois que c'est nous qu'elles regardent ? demanda Amrothos quand il prit enfin conscience de leur présence.

-Y a des chances...

-On devrait peut-être aller en inviter une chacun, histoire de pas passer pour des nuls même pas capable d'avoir une cavalière.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-J'y vais si tu y vas le premier.

-Quoi !? manqua de s'étrangler Faramir. Mais tu sais très bien que je perds tous mes moyens dès qu'une fille me plait ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je m'embrouille...Tu n'as qu'à y aller. Moi, il n'y a que la blonde avec la robe mauve que je trouve jolie...

-Mmmh, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, approuva Amrothos. Mais je préfère la rousse qui porte une robe verte.

Lothiriel, mi-amusée, mi-désespérée par l'attitude des deux jeunes hommes, se leva et marcha droit vers le groupe de jeunes femmes qui lorgnaient toujours dans leur direction. Quand ils comprirent ce qu'elle s'apprétait à faire, Faramir et Amrothos avalèrent de travers et hésitèrent un bref instant à courir ratrapper la petite fille. Ils préférèrent faire comme si de rien n'était et faire semblant de mater d'autres filles.

-Bonsoir ! clama Lothiriel en s'incrustant dans le groupe. Il y a deux jeunes seigneurs là-bas intéressés par vous, mais ils sont trop peureux pour vous le dire. Alors, voilà, maintenant que vous le savez, bonne soirée !

Et elle repartit, laissant les jeunes dames incrédules. Quand elle regagna son siège, un sourire satisfait flottant sur le visage, son frère et son cousin la dévisagèrent comme si elle était folle :

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Elles vont nous prendre pour des imbéciles !

-Peut-être pas...renchérit-elle.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, deux demoiselles, blonde et rousse, arrivèrent en se trémoussant d'un air gêné jusqu'à la table où ils attendaient.

-Euh, bonsoir, commença la blonde, un bras derrière la nuque. On se disait que, comme vous êtes seuls et, euh...que nous aussi et bien on...on pourrait danser.

-Pasdeproblèmeceseraitavecpla isir ! débitèrent les deux autres d'une traite et d'une manière incompréhensible en se levant pour les inviter.

-Chouette ! laissa échapper la rousse quand Amrothos l'emmena sur la piste de danse et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Lothiriel sourit en voyant ses frères et ses cousins danser et s'amuser. Elphir et Catelin, seuls au monde, s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, Erchirion faisait tourner à toute vitesse sa partenaire, Boromir draguait une jeune fille gloussante dans un coin et Amrothos et Faramir dansaient maladroitement, osant à peine adresser la parole à leurs partenaires de peur de dire des bêtises.

-Tout va bien ?

Imrahil venait de prendre un siège près de sa fille :

-Tu as déjà dansé ?

-Personne ne m'a invitée, expliqua Lothiriel.

-Ooh ! Et bien, tant pis pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas saisis leur chance, parce que moi, je vous invite, mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien de moi pour cavalier.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle, sourire aux lèvres, en esquissant une révérence.

Elle dansa un long moment dans les bras de son père, savourant la chaleur de plus en plus diffuse de la nuit et la lumière de la lune qui concurrençait les torches. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Elphir porter Catelin dans ses bras et entrer dans la citadelle puis le sommeil la cueillit et elle s'endormit contre son père.

**Et wala ! J'espère que ça vous a plu...J'attends vos impressions et commentaires !**


	3. Premier sang

** Coucou à vous, amis lecteurs ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira.**

** Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent au révéré Tolkien. Par contre, les noms des gens du Lebennin viennent de l'un des nombreux sites où l'on trouve des prénoms d'elfes (même si ces personnages ne sont pas des elfes...). Et toute ressemblance avec Game of Thrones est plus ou moins non-intentionnelle je suis tellement accro à cette série que je décharge sur cette fic-ci mes idées pour une fic GoT qui a très peu de chances de voir le jour. Enfin, voilà, fini de blablater...**

** Enjoy:)**

**Chapitre 3 : Premier sang**

La vie à Dol Amroth semblait tourner au ralenti. Tout le monde attendait la venue de l'hiver avec la crainte de manquer de vivres et les paysans faisaient des allers-retours incessants pour venir stocker ce qui leur restait de blé dans les greniers et les granges de la citadelle. Des bruits couraient sur la présence de créatures étranges qu'on avait plus vues depuis un âge et que des hommes juraient avoir aperçues, promenant leurs ombres dans les plaines. Alors, que ces racontars soient ou non justifiés, le peuple des Baies préférait savoir le fruit de son travail bien au chaud chez son Prince plutôt qu'à la merci des pillards qui commençaient à descendre des montagnes ou de ces ectoplasmes dont on ne savait rien. Lothiriel attendait elle aussi que quelque chose se passe, qui viendrait tirer les gens qui l'entouraient de l'expectative où ils étaient plongés depuis une saison. Car, malgré un automne superbe, où le gibier se jetait tout seul contre les lances des chasseurs et où l'argent des impôts n'avaient jamais été si prompt à entrer dans les caisses, le Prince Imrahil restait sombre et préoccupé sans que personne ne réussisse à déterminer la raison de son humeur.

Ses fils avaient d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un petit coup de déprime dû au mariage d'Elphir et au départ quasi-simultané d'Erchirion pour les plaines du Rohan, où le Roi Theoden mandait son aide, et que cela lui passerait après une dizaine de jours. Mais l'humeur maussade de leur père persistait, si bien qu'Elphir et Amrothos s'inquiétaient chanque jour plus sérieusement pour lui. C'est pourquoi ils avaient chargé leur soeur de découvrir ce qui encombrait son esprit. La jeune fille avait donc erré dans la citadelle, laissant traîner ses oreilles et glânant autant d'informations qu'elle pouvait en recueillir. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit l'arrivée imminente de Seregon, Seigneur du Lebennin et de son fils Maglor. Lothiriel, pas plus que ses frères, ne le connaissait puisqu'il n'avait jamais daigné honorer Dol Amroth de sa présence, même à l'occasion du mariage d'Elphir (ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu l'affectueux surnom de « vieil imbécile qui se croit mieux que tout le monde » de la part d'Erchirion). Quant aux raisons de sa venue, ses deux aînés n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Elphir soutenait que c'était pour créer une alliance entre leurs deux régions, par quelque moyen que ce fut, tandis qu'Amrothos pensait que Seregon avait obtenu pour son héritier une place d'écuyer dans sa citadelle, ce qui voulait dire qu'on lui confierait sûrement son apprentissage puisqu'il serait bientôt adoubé. Malgré l'assuidité des recherches de Lothiriel, les jeunes gens n'apprirent rien de plus et attendirent donc l'arrivée de l'homme à la tête du Lebennin dans un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété.

Ce dernier était arrivé avec la fin de l'été et un faste digne des anciens rois de Numenor : un cortège de charettes de cuir brun long de deux-cents mètres au moins, composé de ses chevaliers et de leurs familles ainsi que de tous les serviteurs attachés à leur service. Lothiriel avait guetté leur arrivée du haut des remparts, se faisant toute petite pour que les soldats en faction ne la remarquent pas. Dès qu'elle avait vu les premiers chevaux bais portant la bannière du Lebennin, une épée argentée entourée d'algues marines sur un fond rouge, elle avait plissé les paupières pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. Elle avait été impressionnée par les armures brillantes des hommes, les carapaçons rutilants de leurs montures, les belles robes des quelques dames qui avaient choisi de parader sur leurs douces haquenées au lieu de subir les cahots de la route dans les chariots. Elle avait cherché la figure du jeune seigneur, histoire de voir s'il était comme les autres garçons ou s'il émanait de lui quelque chose de plus noble, de plus beau. Mais, quand les portes-bannières avaient été proches d'entrer dans la cour, elle avait senti une main se refermer délicatement sur son épaule et Amrothos l'avait emmenée attendre auprès de leur père dans la cour. Elle s'était postée aux côtés de sa famille, regardant avec un sourire les doigts d'Elphir et de Catelin se mêler amoureusement. C'était ça qu'elle voulait, un homme pour l'aimer et la portéger. Mais, plus elle grandissait, plus ce rêve lui semblait irréalisable.

Et enfin, ils avaient fait leur entrée. Une fois que les quatre hommes portant l'étendard rouge eurent passé les portes, une première de quinze chevaliers montés sur des chevaux aux beaux pelages sombres les avaient suivis, jetant des regards hautains sur les gens rassemblés dans la cour et penchés sur les corniches pour les voir et se plaçant de façon à former une haie d'honneur pour leur Seigneur. Précédé de cinq hommes à cheval, le Seigneur Seregon était entré dans la citadelle de Dol Amroth. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de haute taille, au physique encore agréable malgré l'embonpoint qui s'installait. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui viraient au gris par endroits et un collier de barbe marquait l'ovale de son visage. Son pourpoint de cuir gris était à demi-masqué par une longue cape du rouge de sa bannière, qu'un fermoir d'argent ouvragé fermait sur sa poitrine. Sa longue épée, ceinte dans un fourreau noir, battait les flancs de son étalon noir, qui renaclait et trottinait, visiblement énervé. À ses côtés, chevauchait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, dont les boucles d'un brun foncé et chaleureux rebondissaient à chaque mouvement de sa monture, un cheval gris à forte encolure. Il était lui aussi enveloppé dans une cape rouge qui reposait sur la croupe de son cheval. Il donnait l'impression d'être imbu de lui-même, ce qui l'avait immédiatement rendu désagréable aux yeux de Lothiriel. Son regard avait alors été attiré par celui, d'un bleu éclatant, d'un garçon un peu plus vieux. Il s'était contenté de l'ignorer, comme si elle n'était qu'un gamine insignifiante. Frustrée, la princesse avait détourné les yeux et observé les chariots aux parois matelassées qui fermaient le cortège.

Seregon était descendu de son cheval qu'un jeune page, accouru à toutes jambes pour aider son seigneur, tenait immobile par la bride et avait avancé vers Imrahil. Les deux hommes s'étaient salué d'un simple hochement de tête, comme des égaux, mais leur inimitié était flagrante. Le Prince de Dol Amroth avait ensuite présenté ses enfants avec toute la fierté qui seyait à un père. Lothiriel avait incliné la tête et esquissé une révérence, comme elle l'avait appris quand elle était encore une petite fille ignorante des usages de son rang. L'héritier du Lebennin avait à son tour mis pied à terre et avait salué ses hôtes avec plus de respect que n'en promettait sa physionomie. Ses yeux, d'un vert qui rapellait celui des forêts des elfes au printemps, s'étaient arrêtés sur la cadette du Prince plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l'autorisait. La jeune fille n'avait pas détourné ses prunelles grises, comme pour mettre le jeune homme au défi de soutenir son regard. Elle savait qu'il était malpoli de fixer quelqu'un intensément, surtout si cette personne était plus âgée, mais ils n'étaient séparés que d'une poignée d'années et elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'où pouvaient aller leurs volontés respectives. Le garçon avait finalement rendu les armes, fatigué de se faire fusiller par les yeux perçants d'une fillette dont il n'avait même pas retenu le prénom.

Imrahil avait civiquement guidé son invité, suivi de son impressionnante troupe de chevaliers, jusqu'à la salle de banquets, où des tables avaient été dressées et couvertes de mets tous plus inventifs et créatifs les uns que les autres. Les deux seigneurs avaient décidé de s'en mettre mutuellement plein la vue. La seule chose de cette soirée dont Lothiriel, assise entre Amrothos et Catelin à la table d'honneur, gardait un vague souvenir était le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus qui ne souriait à personne et gardait un air renfrogné et que, pourtant, les jeunes dames autant que les filles de cuisine regardaient avec autant d'intérêt que Maglor, qui était pourtant promis à un bel et riche avenir. Elle avait également dansé avec son frère qui, ennuyé par ce repas qui lui semblait interminable, avait sauté sur ses pieds dès la première note esquissée par les musiciens. Le reste lui revenait à la mémoire comme un brouillard confus où s'entremêlaient la chaleur dégagée par les convives, leurs rires, leurs paroles, les sons joyeux ou languissants des musiciens, le ciel qui avait lentement viré au bleu foncé piqueté d'étoiles qu'elle apercevait par les fenêtres...

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Seregon et sa suite avaient élu domicile entre les murs de Dol Amroth. Les raisons de leur venue avaient été explicitées dès que tout le monde eut cuvé le vin et les liqueurs ingurgités durant le banquet de bienvenue : le jeune Maglor venait poursuivre son apprentissage de chevalier sous l'égide du Prince afin de nouer plus étroitement les liens entre les deux régions. Elphir et Amrothos avaient tous deux raison. Quand le jeune homme s'entraînait dans la cour en compagnie des autres aspirants écuyers, sous le regard averti des chevaliers chargés de l'entraînement et ceux d'Imrahil et de Seregon, impatients de voir les progrès de leur progéniture, Lothiriel se faisait une place sur les remparts ou dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre pour être sûre de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. Elle aimait regarder ces corps pleins d'une vivacité et d'une force naissantes qu'ils essayaient de maîtriser, ces adolescents aux mouvements encore gauches qui rivalisaient avec leurs aînés, plus habiles. Habituellement, la classe était divisée en plusieurs parties suivant l'âge et l'expérience des jeunes gens. Le premier groupe, composés de jeunes hommes entre dix-huit et vingt ans qui seraient adoubés sous peu, était à cet âge où la vie semble éternelle et heureuse, pleine d'aventures à venir et de filles séduire. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils accompagnaient occasionnellement les chevaliers dans certaines de leurs missions, ils se prenaient pour les rois du monde et se moquaient de leurs cadets dès que leurs maîtres avaient le dos tourné. Le deuxième groupe comptait des garçons de seize à dix-huit ans qui étaient moins arrogants que les autres et qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à impressionner les jeunes servantes en improvisant continuellement des combats. Les garçons de douze à quinze formaient le dernier groupe. Ils évoquaient une bande de chiots à Lothiriel, avec leurs airs fiers et leurs épées qui semblaient trop lourdes pour leurs muscles. À croire que leurs corps avaient adoptés trop rapidement les formes de l'adolescence et qu'ils avaient du mal à se déplacer dans leur nouvelle peau.

Quand tout ce beau monde investissait la cour de la citadelle pour entamer un concert d'armes qui s'entrechoquent, de cris, d'exhortations ou même d'injures, la moitié des habitants continuaient de vaquer tranquillement à leurs occupations tandis que l'autre moitié se précipitait aux fenêtres ou dans la cour même pour voir les jeunes gens se battre. Mais, au bout d'une dizaine de passes d'armes, les spectateurs se lassaient et les jeunes guerriers n'avaient plus qu'Imrahil, Seregon et Lothiriel pour leur accorder de l'attention. Si on le lui avait permis, la jeune fille aurait gardé des heures durant les yeux rivés sur les aspirants chevaliers. Mais Catelin ou sa gourvenante venaient toujours la tirer de sa contemplation pour qu'elle se remette à ses travaux de couture ou de chant. Le soir, dans le calme obscur de sa chambre, ce qu'elle avait vu dans la cour revenait derrière ses paupières et elle s'appliquait à retenir le moindre des mouvements que les maîtres avaient enseigné ce jour-là. En secret, elle espérait que son père se rendrait compte qu'il était important qu'elle sache se défendre, ne fut-ce qu'avec un poignard. Le prétexte de la féminité et de la grâce qui devait y être associée ne la convainquait plus depuis longtemps. Sans pour autant vouloir devenir une guerrière sanguinaire et redoutable, elle ressentait l'irréprésible envie d'être capable de manier une arme. Mais ses arguments n'avaient jamais ébranlé la résolution du Prince : sa fille était une princesse et devait apprendre à se comporter comme telle. Il avait compté sur le rapprochement entre la douce Catelin et Lothiriel pour amadouer sa fille mais toute la bonne volonté de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvait venir à bout du tempérament explosif que la petite développait. Ce qui l'inquiétait grandement si sa fille n'adoptait pas les manières d'une dame dans les deux années à venir, jamais il ne lui trouverait un parti acceptable. Personne ne voudrait d'une adolescente aux aspirations masculines, même si elle descendait de la maison du Cygne. Le seul moyen pour assurer un avenir convenable à la petite avait été de la mettre à nouveau sous la surveillance d'une nourrice, secondée plus subtilement par Catelin. Bien entendu, Lothiriel avait fait bonne figure devant son père et s'était empressée de faire comprendre à sa gardienne qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Comme celle qui l'avait précédée, Murya était à bout de nerfs après seulement trois semaines de travail et, sans le soutien et les encouragements de Carrik le forgeron, elle aurait claqué la porte sans hésiter. De plus, la relation entre Catelin et Lothiriel se dégradait peu à peu suite à ce chaperonnage dont la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. La femme qu'elle considérait comme une amie la trahissait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de détester la belle Gondorienne était l'affection qui les liait à la même personne : Elphir. Lothiriel savait que son frère serait peiné de voir sa femme et sa soeur se détester. Alors elle prenait sur elle, reléguant dans le coin le plus sombre de son âme sa rancoeur et sa colère.

La seule liberté consentie par le Prince était une promenade quoitienne à cheval, en amazone et accompagnée, bien entendu. La plupart du temps, la jeune fille arrachait Amrothos à son entraînement et l'emmenait au grand galop jusqu'aux Baies de Belfalas. Ils se baignaient dans les vagues glacées, jouaient dans le sable mêlé de galets jusqu'à ce que le ciel prenne des teintes rouges et que le soleil aille s'abîmer dans l'immensité de la mer. Alors, ils rentraient au château, Lothiriel somnolant contre le torse de son frère, emmitouflée dans sa cape, tandis que le jeune homme tenait la jument de sa soeur par les rênes et guidait Wilwarin avec sa main libre. Parfois, défiant l'autorité paternelle, Amrothos prêtait à sa soeur un poignard dont il enveloppait la lame d'un chiffon et il lui apprenait comment porter des coups et parer ceux de son adversaire. C'était leur secret. Qui faillit bien être découvert...Maglor, qui était de nature curieuse, crut bon de suivre les deux plus jeunes enfants d'Imrahil lors de l'une de leur escapade. Gardant son cheval à distance respectueuse pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il parvint aux falaises des Baies alors qu'Amrothos et Lothiriel étaient déjà sur la plage. Laissant son étalon gris derrière lui, il rampa jusqu'à avoir une vue plongeante sur la mer en contrebas et regarda attentivement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand il vit Lothiriel saisir avec dexterité le poignard que son frère lui lançait. Cette jeune fille, qu'il avait trouvée jolie malgré ses yeux gris un peu trop insolents à son goût, se battait comme un écuyer. C'était inadmissible ! Une femme, fut-elle une princesse, ne pouvait pas manier les armes ! Il se levait, décidé à rentrer à Dol Amroth pour avertir Imrahil de ce que son fils et sa fille manigançaient dans son dos, quand une voix sussura derrière lui :

-Où tu crois aller comme ça, Maglor ?

Il sursauta et fit volte-face, sa main crispée sur le pommeau de sa courte épée. Et lui qui pensait avoir été discret...Si Amrothos l'avait vu, ça allait être sa fête !

-Je...commença-t-il à balbutier, avant de se rendre compte que la voix était celle de l'un de ses amis. Aegnor ? s'étouffa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit le dénommé Aegnor en repoussant négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Ton père veut que tu t'entraînes pour devenir chevalier, tu te rappelles ? Il n'a jamais été question d'espionner nos hôtes.

-C'est un travail qui t'es réservé ?

Aegnor eut un sourire énigmatique et tourna ses yeux bleus vers la plage, où la jeune fille et son frère se battaient toujours. Lothiriel sauta soudain sur Amrothos et réussit à le faire vaciller grâce à l'effet de surprise. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire qui atteignit les deux jeunes hommes du Lebennin sur leur falaise. Le sourire du plus âgé s'élargit, ce qui n'échappa pas au fils de Seregon.

-Ca te fait rire qu'une femelle manie les armes ? demanda-t-il, outré de la réaction de son compagnon.

-Elle a bien le droit de se défendre, rétorqua Aegnor avant d'empoigner vivement Maglor par le col de sa tunique et de coller son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ecoute-moi bien. Si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit à propos de ce que tu as vu, je te promets que tu ne reviendras jamais en vie dans ta chère patrie. Alors tu vas rentrer gentiment à la citadelle par le chemin le plus court, c'est clair ?

-Pourquoi ? suffoqua le jeune homme brun, effrayé par l'agressivité peinte sur le visage de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Que je le dise ou pas, le Prince finira par l'apprendre.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux, conclut Aegnor en lâchant le fils de son seigneur. Et maintenant, file !

Maglor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à son cheval, qu'il enfourcha et lança au grand galop dans la campagne. Sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, le secret de Lothiriel avait été préservé par le jeune homme qu'elle avait remarqué dans le cortège de Seregon.

* * *

Ce matin-là, le chant d'un coq tira Lothiriel de son sommeil. Elle entrouvrit un oeil et le referma presque aussitôt. Il faisait encore sombre, seules les premières lueurs rouges de l'aube perçaient le ciel noir piqué d'étoiles. Dehors, il n'y avait que le bruit des animaux de basse-cour qui s'éveillaient et celui de l'eau que les servantes tiraient des pompes. La jeune fille s'enfonça confortablement dans son matelas et tira ses couvertures jusque sur ses yeux. Le temps se rafraichissait peu à peu. Dans les plaines, les hautes herbes avaient tourné au jaunâtre, les rares arbres clairsemés ponctuaient les prairies de touches vives et orangées, l'air devenait plus mordant et plus froid, il s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins, déjouant tous les stratagèmes élaborés par les hommes pour le contrer. Les vagues gagnaient jour après jour en puissance, frappant de plus en plus violemment la grêve de leurs gerbes d'écume. Les petits animaux commençaient à préparer l'hiver qui approchait, parsemant la terre aux pieds des buissons de minuscules trous. La couche de neige immaculée qui couvrait les cîmes des montagnes gagnait peu à peu du terrain, annonçant elle aussi le passage à une nouvelle saison.

Elle sortit un orteil de sous son édredon pour avoir une idée de la température qu'il faisait dans sa chambre. L'orteil réintégra très vite la chaleur du lit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, aucune envie de devoir affronter les remarques de sa gardienne, les civilités hypocrites de Seregon et de son fils, l'air dépressif et fatigué de son père, les tentatives de ses frères de convaincre les gens du Lebennin de dégager le plancher avant qu'ils aient engloutis toutes les provisions pur l'hiver qui approchait. Elle aurait aimé disparaître loin de tout cela, s'enfuir dans les contrées de la Terre du Milieu qu'elle n'avait visitées qu'en rêve. Même Minas Tirith lui semblait un ailleurs plus agréable que l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Il suffisait qu'elle prenne des vêtements chauds, un sac où elle cacherait quelques cartes et des vivres subtilisés en cuisine, qu'elle saute sur le dos de sa jument et à elle la liberté ! Elle pourrait rejoindre Erchirion en Rohan et rentrer avec lui dès que l'hiver aurait emporté la morosité de Dol Amroth.

Elle finit par repousser les couvertures et frissona en sentant le froid mordre sa peau. Si seulement Murya avait pensé à raviver le feu avant d'aller se coucher, il y aurait encore quelques charbons sous les cendres pour la réchauffer. Elle balançait ses jambes hors de sa couche quand une crampe lui saisit le ventre. Elle grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur et sursauta en sentant une substance chaude et visqueuse couler le long de ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Désormais entièrement réveillée, elle regarda avec stupeur son matelas sur lequel s'étalait une tache du même rouge sombre qui maculait sa robe de nuit. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait déjà vu des marques similaires sur la jupe d'une servante à peine plus âgée qu'elle et elle se rappelait avoir entendu les femmes qui l'entourait murmurer : « Et voilà, une de plus qui saigne... » C'était donc cela, le premier sang. Etonnant qu'un liquide rouge et peu ragoûtant suffise à marquer la frontière entre la frontière et l'âge adulte.

Murya la trouva toute pâle et les pieds glacés par le carrelage, fixant la tache de sang avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur. La gourvenante, qui avait déjà épaulé une bonne dizaine de jeunes filles dans cette situation nouvelle pour elles, trouva les mots justes pour tranquiliser Lothiriel et lui donna quelques conseils. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille sembla plus calme et Murya la laissa s'habiller pour aller prévenir Imrahil de la nouvelle. Le Prince convoqua immédiatement sa cadette et la reçut un quart d'heure plus tard dans ses appartements. Il était très mal à l'aise idéalement, c'était d'une femme que Lothiriel devait entendre ce qu'il s'apprétait à lui dire. Il avait bien pensé à sa bru, mais Catelin, malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à sa jeune belle-soeur, jugerait sans doute le sujet trop intime pour s'en charger. Comme il regrettait que son épouse ne soit plus parmi eux. C'était de sa mère que la petite avait besoin, pas d'une étrangère, et encore moins de lui. Pourtant, il s'employa à faire bonne figure quand sa fille vint se glisser sur un siège face à lui.

-Bon, ma chérie, commença-t-il, s'efforçant de paraître naturel. C'est un grand jour pour toi, aujourd'hui, tu es une femme.

Les mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche. Il ne trouvait pas la manière correcte d'exprimer ses pensées, il s'embrouillait, perdait le fil de ses explications, tout ça sous le regard gêné mais compatissant de sa cadette. Soudain, le Prince se rappela la vieille tradition qui avait court dans les Baies depuis d'innombrables générations : les jeunes filles devaient, premier jour de leur règle, consulter la guérisseuse de la région, qui leur apprennait alors des choses qu'elles gardaient ensuite secrètes jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Aucun homme ne connaissait la teneur de ces entretiens et personne n'aurait osé demander à une femme ce que la guérisseuse lui avait dit.

-Ma chérie, dit Imrahil, que cet éclair de lucidité venait de sauver de la discréditation, il est de coutume que les jeunes filles partent à la recherche d'une guérisseuse le jour de leur premier sang.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Lothiriel, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette tradition.

-Et bien, je sais juste que vous devez vous entretenir de certaines choses et que tu ne devras plus jamais évoquer cette conversation par la suite.

-Et où dois-je aller ?

-Je l'ignore, avoua son père. Prends ta jument et...suis ton coeur.

La jeune fille acquiesca, plongée dans ses pensées. Comment trouver une guérisseuse ? Elles vivaient le plus souvent à l'écart des hommes, dans des endroits dont on ignorait l'emplacement. Elles parcouraient parfois les campagnes, prêtes à venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. On les reconnaissait à leur longue cape du marron des troncs des jeune arbres. À part ça, Lothiriel ne savait rien d'elles. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une tante qui avait suivi cette voie et qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus vite ele enfourcherait sa jument, plus vite elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle remercia son père, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant empaqueter quelques vêtements. Elle se vêtit d'une cape, chaussa des bottes fourrées et, après avoir chipé un morceau de pain, un autre de fromage et une gourde d'eau dans la cuisine, elle sauta sur le dos de sa jument et passa les portes de la citadelle sous les regards de gardes, étonnés qu'un cavalier quitte Dol Amroth de si bonne heure. Lothiriel s'enfonça dans les plaines sans un regard en arrière, pressée d'accomplir ce rituel. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que la guérisseuse réponde à toutes les questions qui avaient germé dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait vu la tache de sang sur son matelas. La petite jument alezane galopait à toute allure dans les herbes hautes, sa crinière flottant comme un étendard dans le vent. Les joues de la cavalière se teintaient de rouges sous l'effet du froid et la course la rendait euphorique. Elle fut saisie d'une envie d'aller voir la mer et elle fit obliquer sa jument en direction des falaises. Devant le soleil qui sortait de son sommeil, elle écarta les bras et poussa un cri de joie. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre de sa vie.

**Bon, c'est plus court que le précédent chapitre (six pages de moins), mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant mes longues phrases alambiquées ;)**

** A la prochaine !**


	4. Ivriniel

** Bonjour à tous !**

** Voilà un nouveau chapitre...J'espère qu'il vous plaira:)**

**Chapitre 4 : Ivriniel**

Après avoir longé les falaises à l'opposé de celles de Belfalas, qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, Lothiriel laissa sa jument s'aventurer du côté du Ringlo, un fleuve qui venait se jeter dans la mer à quelques miles de Dol Amroth. Ses rives étaient encore vertes mais le gel les avait rendues glissantes et sa monture faillit à plusieurs reprises l'envoyer cotoyer les poissons qui peuplaient le cours d'eau dont les profondeurs disparaissaient dans des immensités couleur de nuit.

Depuis que son père lui avait parlé des guérisseuses, elle se demandait où elle pouvait en trouver une. Dans son imagination, elle allait rencontrer, au détour d'un bois à peine éclairé par la lueur du clair de lune et parcouru par des lambeaux de brume, une vieille femme aux cheveux grisâtres et emmélés, couvertes d'amulettes et psalmodiant sans cesse des mots incompréhensibles. Elle la guiderait près d'un arbre centenaire constellé de plaques de mousse dans lequel serait perchée sa minuscule cahutte aux murs encombrés par des toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses et un grand feu brûlerait dans l'âtre, éclairant à demi des animaux en décomposition et des fioles remplies de liquides aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Cette description lui faisait froid dans le dos et elle aurait volontiers rebroussé chemin si sa fierté et sa curiosité ne l'en avaient pas dissuadée. De toute façon, elle avait encore le temps d'errer dans les plaines elle restait persuadée que la rencontre ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'à la faveur de la nuit, à l'heure incertaine où tout semble diaphane et sombre.

Elle continua à longer le Ringlo, devinant dans le lointain les rares villages qui ponctuaient la plaine, la fumée des cheminées se mêlant en de longs troncs qui s'élançaient vers leurs frères les nuages. La plaine lui semblait cependant terriblement vide et inhospitalière. Elle qui avait toujours vécu avec la mer pour horizon se sentait perdue devant cette étendue verte qu'elle avait si peu cotoyée. Au loin, les nuages masquant leurs hauteurs, les Montagnes Blanches tendaient leur imposante grandeur vers le ciel. Qu'y avait-il derrière ? Si les cartes lui avaient offert des réponses, elle rêvait de voir un jour de ses propres yeux ses plaines plus immenses que celles qu'elle parcourait en ce moment, de pousser sa découverte jusqu'à Fondcombe et, pourquoi pas, jusqu'à la Comté, où vivaient ces petits êtres qu'on appelait _Periannath_ et qu'elle n'a avait jamais rencontré que dans les livres d'histoire de la bibliothèque de Dol Amroth. Elle leur avait trouvé un air étrange, avec leur taille d'enfant, leurs cheveux bouclés et leurs pieds laineux. On racontait qu'ils n'avaient jamais participé à aucune des batailles de ce monde mais personne n'avait l'air de leur en tenir rigueur. Etonnamment, la jeune princesse leur accordait plus d'intérêt qu'aux Elfes. Elle avait tellement entendu les filles de son âge s'extasier sur des récits ou des dessins datant de plusieurs siècles que, par cette esprit de contradiction qui la caractérisait, elle s'était mise à s'intéresser à d'autres choses que ces créatures mythiques qui vivaient, survivant malgré les guerres et les épidémies, dans un coin reculé de la Terre du Milieu.

Sa jument fit un brusque écart, la ramenant à la réalité. Elles étaient arrivées devant un amas de pierres qui devait faire cinq ou six mètres de haut. Lothiriel, flattant l'encolure de l'animal, lui fit contourner les blocs de roche jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait fait le tour. Cette étrange chose qui semblait sortie de nulle part était parfaitement ronde. La jeune fille remarqua un trou plus sombre sur l'un des côtés de l'impressionnant tas monolithique et guida sa monture de ce côté. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant à deux fois, elle ne se rappellait pas avoir déjà vu cette tache dans la pierre. Et, dans ses souvenirs, il ne faisait pas aussi noir quand elle était arrivée dans les environs...Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour faire le tour des blocs ? Sa monture levait sa tête de plus en plus haut, les naseaux frémissants, les yeux roulants, affolés, dans leurs orbites.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma belle ? s'inquitéta la princesse. Tu sens quelque chose ?

Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'une multitude de bruissements semblables à ceux de nombreux prédateurs se glissant parmi les herbes la cernaient de toutes parts. Elle jeta un regard circulaire aux environs, craignant de découvrir un énorme animal au détour d'un buisson, prêt à bondir sur elle. Toutes les histoires de bêtes féroces qui dépeçaient leurs victimes en hurlant au clair de lune lui revinrent d'un seul coup en mémoire. Elle revoyait les yeux rougeoyants qu'elle imaginait, cachés dans la pénombre, quand elle était seule dans sa chambre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il avait voulu s'échapper de sa poitrine. Le sang cognait contre ses tempes, l'empêchant de garder son sang-froid. Elle allait mourir ici, perdue dans cette étendue solitaire, sans que sa famille n'en sache rien. Elle avait envie de lancer sa jument au grand galop et de retrouver le chemin de la maison aussi vite que possible.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Alors qu'elle assurait sa prise sur les rênes, un hululement pareil à celui d'une bête sauvage en chasse résonna dans la plaine, emplifié par les pierres. La jument se cabra avec un hennissement de terreur et, prise au dépouvu, Lothiriel glissa de sa selle et tomba sur le sol avec un gémissement. Étendue sur le dos, trop effrayée pour oser esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle entendit le bruit des sabots faisant gicler la caillasse sur leur passage. « Tu es le sang du Cygne », se rappellait-elle sans arrêt, dans l'espoir de retrouver courage. Mais, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, les cygnes qui avaient combattu des prédateurs se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Elle aurait pu essayer de se protéger en rampant jusqu'au mur de pierre, mais à quoi bon...Si son destin était de mourir déchiquetée par les crocs d'un fauve, qu'il vienne faire son oeuvre et la délivre de son angoisse ! Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser, que son coeur allait cesser de battre. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de peur de sa toute sa courte vie. Sa respiration lui semblait aussi sonore que le cri poussé par l'animal un peu plus tôt. Le fourré sur sa gauche se mit à remuer. Malgré l'obscurité, elle devinait la queue de l'animal qui battait la mesure par-dessus. Terminée par une espèce de plumet de poils plus foncés, elle ne pouvait appartenir ni à un loup, ni à un renard. Alors, qu'est-ce que...

Il bondit, lui apportant la réponse à sa question. Un animal immense, mesurant au moins un mètre cinquante, au pelage d'un beau jaune sable qui miroitait sous la pâle lumière de la lune et au faciès entouré d'un halo rougeâtre, surgit sous ses yeux médusés. Ouvrant une gueule garnie de dents acérées, luisantes et pointues, il fut sur elle en à peine deux enjambées et l'écrasa sous son poids, collant sa gueule d'où s'échappait en haleine fétide à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle vit ses pupilles de l'orange des feuilles des arbres à l'automne briller puis elle ferma ses paupières, essayant de retarder le contact de sa peau avec les dents du fauve en détournant le visage. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres serrées, pas même un gémissement. Elle pensa à ses parents, à ses frères, à Catelin, à tous les entraînements qu'elle avait suivi avec Amrothos, aux longues parties d'échecs avec Denethor, aux rires insolents et si irrésistibles d'Erchirion et de Boromir.

Elle pensait que tout était fini, que les derniers souvenirs de cette terre qu'elle emporterait parmi ses ancêtres seraient le contact glacé du sol contre sa joue et la respiration chaude du fauve au-dessus d'elle, quand un craquement retentit derrière elle. Son adversaire détourna un instant son attention d'elle et la jeune fille en profita pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait. Le bloc monolithique bougeait, la partie plus sombre de la pierre qu'elle avait remarquée glissait pour disparaître dans l'ensemble, laissant apparaître un rai de lumière jaune pâle qui s'étalait sur le sol. Une femme, dont l'ombre s'étalait dans la mer de clarté s'encadra dans l'espace laissé libre. Lothiriel ne distinguait pas ses traits, rendus indiscernables par le contre-jour. Elle devinait ses longs cheveux d'ébène brillants et lisses, qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Au milieu de la figure d'une pâleur cadavérique, étincelaient une paire d'yeux clairs et aussi acérés que les crocs de la bête, entourés de cils épais qui lui donnait un regard d'oiseau de proie. Les longs doigts de ses fines mains dont on voyait les veines par transparence sous la peau diaphane étaient couverts de bagues, de breloques qui cliquetaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Son corps maigre et presque dépourvu de formes féminines, peint de signes cabalistiques, était recouvert d'une robe dépareillée d'un gris aussi délavé que celui des falaises battues par les eaux. À son cou, pendait une longue chaîne de métal dans laquelle s'entremêlaient des plumes d'oiseaux de mer, des galets percés et portant des signes étranges, des morceaux d'étoffes colorées, des pépites de fer à l'image d'animaux...Une ceinture de cuir craquelé entourait sa taille, à peine soutenue par ses hanches droites. Elle était agrémentée de fioles remplies de substances sombres, attachées par des cordelettes tissées à l'aide de l'herbe des prairies.

La femme ouvrit sa bouche aux lèvres mauves et gercées, dévoilant une dentition parfaite qui contrastait avec les autres aspects de sa personne.

-Que veux-tu, enfant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait provenir des profondeurs de la terre.

-Je...Je cherche une guérisseuse, réussit à articuler Lothiriel, à moitié suffoquée sous le poids de l'animal.

-Et bien, tu m'as trouvée, répliqua l'étrange dame sans paraître se rendre compte de la situation assez délicate de sa visiteuse. Suis-moi.

Non, mais elle était aveugle ou quoi ? N'importe qui se serait aperçu de la présence du fauve, qui émettait désormais des trémolos proches du ronronnement. Alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas quelque chose ? Elle n'avait même pas semblé paniquée. Peut-être n'y voyait-elle vraiment plus rien ?

-Euh...Excusez-moi, tenta la princesse, mais, comment dire...Je suis dans l'impossibilité de venir avec vous, si vous voyez ce que je veux...

La femme se retourna, faisant tourbilloner autour d'elle la rivière de ses cheveux noirs, et posa des yeux à peine étonnés sur la jeune fille et le fauve qui était toujours couché sur elle.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier ! Loulou, laisse cette jeune fille se lever, tu veux bien ? ordonna-t-elle à la bête, qui s'exécuta aussitôt, déplaçant sa masse à quelques mètres de Lothiriel.

La jeune fille se remit sur ses pieds et épousseta sa robe prune, qui était maculée de poussière, sans quitter des yeux l'animal qui passait sa grosse langue rose entre les doigts de ses grosses pattes. Se sentant observer, il releva sa lourde tête à l'impressionnante crinière de feu et planta ses pupilles ambrées dans celles de Lothiriel. Elle se sentit comme aspirée par ce regard pénétrant, si paradoxalement doux par rapport à la force qui émanait du fauve, comme un rappel constant qu'il lui suffirait d'une pichenette pour se débarasser d'elle. L'animal poussa un ronronnement plus profond que les autres et s'approcha de Lothiriel qui se raidit, apeurée. Le fauve vint la renifler, son gros mufle rose et brun effleurant le tissu de sa robe. Puis, à la grande surprise de la princesse, il lui lécha la main de sa langue rugueuse comme l'écorce d'un vieil arbre.

-Il a l'air de t'apprécier, constata la guérisseuse d'un ton approbateur. Viens avec moi.

Elle entra dans sa cabane dissimulée entre les pierres suivie par la jeune fille et son nouvel ami.

-C'est un lion des Montagnes Blanches ? demanda Lothiriel en entrant dans le repaire de la femme, une main posée sur l'épaisse crinière du fauve qui lui avait fait si peur un peu plus tôt.

-En effet.

-Pourtant, votre emblème est le cygne...

-Perspicace et observatrice. Quel âge as-tu, jeune fille ?

-Treize ans.

-Et tu te nommes...

-Lothiriel.

-C'est un joli prénom. Qui te l'as donné ? demanda la guérisseuse en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille.

-Ma mère.

-Et elle, quel est son nom ?

-Je...Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, dit la princesse avec l'étrange intuition que la femme connaissait la réponse à sa propre question.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit son aînée.

-Et bien...Elle est morte il y a trois ans et mon père ne veut pas qu'on parle d'elle, ça lui cause trop de chagrin.

-Mais ici, il ne t'entendra pas.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, ses doigts toujours fourrés dans les poils de l'imposant lion, qui devait se trouver bien à l'étroit au beau milieu des tables et des étagères encombrées par des flacons, des herbes, des pilons et des mortiers de toutes sortes. L'absence de fenêtres donnait l'impression que la cabane avait été creusée à même le gros bloc de rocher et seules de petites ouvertures percées en haut des murs laissaient pénétrer la lumière du jour. Par conséquent, l'intérieur était éclairé par un feu qui brûlait dans un coin ainsi que par des candélabres dont les branches, depuis longtemps noyées de cire fondue, croulaient sous le poids des bougies. Un lit sommaire sur lequel était jetée une paillasse complétait l'ameublement de l'antre. Lothiriel se sentait à son aise dans cette atmosphère ambrée qui lui semblait être un cocon protecteur contre les attaques du monde extérieur. Oui, c'était bien ça, cette cabane constituait un monde à part.

-Que m'as-tu dit que tu venais chercher ici ? dit la maîtresse des lieux, arrachant la jeune fille à sa contemplation muette.

-On m'a dit que je devais chercher une guérisseuse...

-On ? l'interrompit la femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Mon père, expliqua Lothiriel dans un léger soupir.

-Il me semble que ton géniteur décide de tous tes faits et gestes. D'abord, il t'interdit de prononcer le nom de ta mère, ensuite il t'envoie vers moi. Peux-tu seulement faire un pas sans qu'il t'y ait autorisée ?

-Ne parlez pas ainsi de lui ! explosa la princesse. Vous ne le connaissez pas !

Quelque chose d'infime changea dans l'expression de la guérisseuse. Était-ce un léger voile de tristesse venu couvir ses yeux clairs, une moue passagère dans le coin de sa bouche ? Toujours est-il que ce changement informa Lothiriel qu'elle se trompait.

-Vous savez qui il est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, consciente de son erreur.

La femme qui lui faisait face hocha la tête, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres mauves.

-Qui ne connait pas son frère ? lâcha-t-elle.

Lothiriel eut un mouvement de panique et recula brusquement. Le lion à ses côtés poussa un grognement et alla se réfugier sous une table pour ne plus bouger de sa cachette.

-Enfin, quand je dis connaître, continua la guérisseuse sans se soucier de la réaction de la petite. Je pensais que, pour avoir grandi à ses côtés, je savais qui il était. J'ai vu ton père naître, Lothiriel, j'ai vu la joie se peindre sur le visage de mes parents, la joie d'avoir enfin conçu un fils. J'ai supporté ses pleurs, ses bêtises, j'ai supporté d'être punie à sa place parce que j'étais l'aînée. J'ai supporté la complicité qu'il entretenait avec notre père, une complicité que je n'aurais jamais, pas même avec ma mère, qui m'avait préféré sa tendre et douce Finduilas. J'ai vu grandir mon frère, je l'ai vu devenir plus fort chaque jour que les dieux faisaient. Il a embrassé la voie des guerriers, comme on l'attendait de lui. Il a pris femme. Son épouse était la plus belle de toutes les dames du Gondor après ma petite soeur, qui semblait pour sa part avoir trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de l'Intendant de notre royaume. Elle aussi a fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et regarde où ça l'a menée...Mes paroles te choquent, enfant ? Je ne devrais pas parler ainsi de ma famille ? Et eux, comment crois-tu qu'ils m'évoquent ? Finduilas m'a toujours considérée comme une grande soeur un peu folle qui aurait toujours la tête dans les étoiles, mais elle a vite oublié Ivriniel, celle à qui elle venait conter ses malheurs quand notre mère était absente. Quant à mon frère...Il a enfui dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire jusqu'à mon existence, comme il a préféré laisser le nom de sa femme tomber dans l'oubli pour ne pas souffrir. Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il souffre. Tes frères et toi grandissez et chaque jour qui passe te fait ressembler encore plus à celle qui t'as donné le jour. Et il y a aussi cette ombre. Elle grandit dans l'ombre depuis longtemps déjà et, quand elle sortira affronter la lumière du soleil, elle sera trop forte pour espérer la vaincre.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de la femme :

-Mais je t'effraie et tu n'es pas venue pour m'entendre cracher mon venin. Alors, assieds-toi et raconte-moi.

Lothiriel obéit, impressionnée par cette tante qu'elle se découvrait soudainement. Elle prit place sur le sol de terre battue, ramenant les pans de sa robe sur ses genoux, et essaya de penser à autre chose que le sang qu'elle sentait couler hors d'elle. Son malaise n'échappa pas à la guérisseuse.

-Tu as eu ton premier sang, je me trompe ?

La princesse hocha la tête.

-C'est donc pour cela que ton père s'est rappelé de...Bien, puis-je t'éclairer sur un point ?

-Pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que je perds autant de sang ? demanda la petite, embarassée à l'idée de s'entretenir de ce sujet avec cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

-Ce ne sont que quelques gouttes de vie qui s'échappent de toi. Tu deviens une femme.

-Toutes les femmes ont ça ?

-Eh oui, c'est la loi de la nature, dit Ivriniel avec un air amusé. Si nous ne perdions pas du sang chaque mois, nous serions incapable de concevoir.

-Donc, à partir de maintenant, je peux avoir des enfants ?

-Ne t'y mets pas tout de suite, si tu veux mon avis. Profite de ta jeunesse, apprivoise ton corps.

-L'apprivoiser ?

-Tu vas changer, dans quelques années, tu ne seras plus une petite fille. Ton corps va se transformer, comme celui des autres femelles qui peuplent cette terre.

-Et, avoir des enfants, j'y serai obligée ?

-Si tu es mariée, il sera de ton devoir de donner des descendants à ton époux.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je pourrais devenir guérisseuse, comme vous.

-Non, Lothiriel, cette voie n'est pas pour toi.

-Celle de mère de famille ne l'est pas non plus.

-Peut-être faut-il tu crées ton propre chemin ?

La jeune fille leva ses yeux gris vers sa tante qui lui souriait.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle entraîna sa nièce jusqu'au lit qui attendait dans un coin de la cabane. Elle la fit asseoir sur la paillasse et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans le fouillis qui régnait dans la pièce. Lothiriel hésitait à lui proposer son aide quand Ivriniel poussa un cri triomphant en levant à bout de bras une fiole de verre bleu qu'elle mira un court instant dans la lumière des chandelles avant de la tendre à la princesse.

-Tiens, bois ça.

La jeune fille obéit sans se poser de questions. Le liquide qui coula dans sa gorge était étrange : d'abord doux et chaud comme un lait agrémenté de miel, il devint vite aussi amer et piquant que du vinaigre. Elle voulut le recracher mais toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent sans crier gare et elle s'écrasa sur le matelas d'herbes, suffoquante. Elle crut sincèrement que la guérisseuse était en fait une sorcière et qu'elle l'avait empoisonnée. Combien de temps mettrait-elle à mourir ? Des heures, dans une agonie lente et pénible, ou quelques minutes ?

-N'oublie pas, murmura la femme assise à son chevet, tu dois rêver et...

Le reste de ses paroles s'évanouirent dans le noir qui emplissait l'esprit de Lothiriel. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans cette mer peu accueillante.

_Elle ouvre les yeux, cligne deux ou trois fois des paupières, éblouie par la lumière trop blanche, trop vive. Elle a l'impression que ses muscles ne lui répondront pas si elle leur demande de bouger. C'est à peine si ses poumons acceptent de continuer leur travail, si son coeur bat toujours..._

_ Elle se sent étrangement bien, perdue dans une douceur cotonneuse et somnolente. Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve, elle ne se souvient plus de son nom. Ses seuls souvenirs concernent cet univers de nuage. Et pourtant, il y a là derrière un trou, noir, d'une profondeur abyssale. L'impression d'avoir été amputée d'une partie de sa mémoire gagne du terrain au point de tourner à l'obsession. Il y a eu quelque chose avant, mais quoi ? Pour son esprit, rien n'a jamais existé qie ce monde comateux. Mais dans son corps, elle le sent, elle le sait : elle a un passé, une famille, une maison._

_ Elle se redresse. Ses membres ont retrouvés toute leur vigueur, elle domine cet endroit où l'horizon semble ne pas exister. Elle ne sent pas le sol sous ses pieds, seule la caresse des nuages la touche. Autour d'elle, rien n'a bougé, comme si tout cela était inaltérable et éternel. Ses souvenirs affluent avec la vitesse d'un ouragan, ils la frappent de plein fouet, la font vaciller. La mort de sa mère, le mariage de son frère, les séances d'entraînement clandestines sur la plage, les jeux d'échecs, la cabane creusée dans la roche d'Ivriniel..._

_ Elle revoit la fiole de verre bleuté, ressent l'amertume du liquide qui coule dans sa gorge, entend à nouveau la voix profonde de la guérisseuse lui murmurer : Rêve ! Elle doit rêver...Comment faire ? Ce genre de choses ne se commande pas si aisément. Et puis, rêver de quoi ?_

_ Soudain, l'univers change autour d'elle, le blanc tourne à un gris-noir effrayant, le coton des nuages devient dur comme de la pierre, elle a l'impression de tomber sans que sa chute ne s'arrête. Elle voudrait crier, appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche._

_ Le sol finit par se solidifier, le monde se stabilise, des murs se dressent autour d'elle, formant un long couloir qui semble s'étendre à l'infini. Elle se met en marche, mûe par une volonté qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Elle avance durant des heures sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Elle débouche soudain sur une place ronde au milieu de laquelle se trouve une grande vasque de marbre blanc dont l'eau clair et limpide jaillit en une haute fontaine. Elle fait quelques pas, ses pieds sur la pierre ne font pas le moindre bruit, pas même un chuintement. L'eau l'attire, elle voudrait s'y plonger tout entière, sentir l'onde froide sur sa peau. Elle se rapproche de la vasque, lentement, comme pour ne pas réveiller un monstre qui dormirait dans un coin. Mais il ne peut pas y avoir pareille bête ici, cet endroit est trop calme, trop paisible, pour abriter un animal féroce._

_ Un chant s'élève, doux, harmonieux. Elle a l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, dans sa vie d'avant le monde de coton. Il racontait les aventures de deux elfes liés par un amour plus fort que la mort. Les mots que prononce la voix lui rappelle l'histoire à sa mémoire. Elle se souvient qu'elle aimait cette chanson, en particulier quand sa mère la chantait..._

_ Une femme apparait devant elle, d'abord ombre blanche sur les murs sombres, puis créature au visage souriant et amical. Elle a de grands yeux bruns et profonds et ses cheveux tressés tombent jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle est belle, d'une beauté presque céleste. Elle s'approche elle aussi de la fontaine sans interrompre son chant. L'eau miroite sur sa peau blanche lorsqu'elle se penche pour l'effleurer de ses doigts._

_ -Approche, n'ai pas peur, dit-elle dans un sourire._

_ La jeune fille obéit, vient s'asseoir aux pieds de la belle femme. Cette dernière cesse son observation de l'onde pour se poser avec une délicatesse de papillon devant la petite. Elles se regardent longuement, dans le silence le plus complet. Les doigts de la femme se tendent doucement vers le visage de l'enfant et à peine ont-ils touché les joues rosées qu'une larme perle au coin de son oeil._

_ -Comme tu as grandi, ma chérie. Comme tu es belle. Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-elle devant l'air circonspect de la jeune fille._

_ -Je...balbutie-t-elle, étonnée par cette belle dame qui semble la connaître. Maman ?! s'exclame-t-elle, frappée d'un éclair de lucidité._

_ La femme sourit de plus belle et ses paupières libèrent les larmes qu'elles essayaient de contenir._

_ -Oh, Maman ! s'écrie la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras. Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Pourquoi êtes-vous partie si vite ?_

_ -Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir, ma douce. Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré vous quitter le plus tard possible, ton père, tes frères et toi, mais personne ne peut aller contre son destin._

_ -Vous allez rester, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées, je ne veux plus vous quitter ! Et Père sera tellement heureux de savoir que..._

_ -Non, Lothiriel, l'interrompt sa mère. Non, ma chérie. Je ne suis là que parce que tu as besoin de moi. Mais, dès que tu te réveilleras, je disparaîtrai._

_ -Alors, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ?_

_ Sa mère acquiesce tristement._

_ -Donc, vous êtes vraiment morte et...et vous ne reviendrez plus jamais ?_

_ -J'en ai peur, ma chérie. Mais je reste vivante dans ton coeur. Tu te souviens de ce dessin que je t'avais fait avant la naissance du bébé, quand tu avais peur que je n'ai pas assez d'amour pour vous cinq ? Et bien, ton coeur est fait comme le mien. Il est rempli d'alvéoles qui contiennent tous ceux que tu aimes. Et ce qui est merveilleux, c'est qu'il ne cesse jamais de grandir, ainsi, il y aura toujours assez de place. Alors, tu vois, même si tu ne vois plus, je reste là._

_ Elle appuie sa paume contre la poitrine de sa fille. Elles se sourient à travers leurs larmes._

_ Soudain, les eaux de la fontaine se mettent à bouillonner, les surprenant toutes deux._

_ -Tu vas bientôt te réveiller, ma douce..._

_ -Nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais ?_

_ -Si tu as besoin de moi, cherche dans tes rêves, j'y serai toujours. Adieu, mon amour, vole vers ton destin et sois heureuse._

_ Elle la serre une dernière fois dans ses bras, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur d'enfance de sa fille. Lothiriel laisse ses larmes couler le long de ses joues._

_ -Au revoir, Maman, murmure-t-elle, les yeux fermés._

_ Elle sent le corps de sa mère se détacher de son étreinte. Elle garde les paupières baissées, par crainte de la voir disparaître dans les ténèbres. Ses larmes coulent toujours. Elle ne veut pas les arrêter, elle veut se nettoyer de toute cette peine qu'elle a tenté de refouler. Elle attend, dans le silence, que l'effet de la potion prenne fin et qu'elle retrouve le monde où elle est née._

**Suite au prochain épisode...**

** Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine !**


	5. L'hiver vient

** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une agréable fin de week-end (chez moi, y fait grand soleil:))**

** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 5 : L'hiver vient...**

Une douce mélopée la sortit du sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit ses paupières, Ivriniel, assise en tailleur sur la terre battue, chantait une mélodie ancestrale, aussi ancienne que les Premiers Nés. Ses longs doigts sculptaient un morceau de bois clair. Lothiriel pensait que la guérisseuse utilisait des outils pour donner une forme à son oeuvre mais elle fut étonnée de s'apercevoir que c'était de son chant que naissait la sculpture. Elle resta un moment allongée sur le dos, de brêves images de son rêve remontant à sa mémoire. Etait-ce pour cela que son père l'avait envoyée chez une guérisseuse, pour qu'elle rêve de sa mère ? La voix d'Ivriniel atteignit une dernière note et le chant cristallin s'arrêta. Son travail était fini. Lothiriel se redressa sur un coude pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui avait tant retenu l'attention de sa tante, mais la guérisseuse fut plus rapide et l'objet disparut dans un recoin de sa ceinture.

-Bonjour, dit-elle sans se retourner sur sa nièce. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Si on peut appeler ça dormir...répondit la jeune fille en s'étirant comme un chat après sa sieste. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ingurgiter ?

-Un filtre dont mes sœurs usent depuis que notre voie existe. Son effet est plus ou moins fort suivant les femmes qui le boivent, mais il montre toujours une part du futur.

-J'ai vu ma mère dans mon rêve. Elle ne peut pas faire partie de mon futur, rétorqua Lothiriel.

-Chut ! l'interrompit Ivriniel en posant un index autoritaire sur sa bouche, ses yeux bleus reflétant son mécontentement. Ne parle de ce que tu as vu à personne, à personne, tu m'entends ?

-Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il m'arriver si je...

-Nul ne le sait. Mais, dans le doute, abstiens-toi.

-Je n'ai même pas droit à une petite explication ? Juste pour m'éclairer sur ce que j'ai vu.

-Non, les consignes sont formelles : ce dont on rêve lorsque notre premier sang nous est révélé doit rester un secret.

-Révélé ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Ce que tu as vu (et tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire de quoi il s'agissait) est en lien avec ce cap que tu es en train de passer. Ma potion n'a fait que clarifier le processus. Maintenant, à toi de comprendre la signification de ton rêve.

« Clarifier, mon œil ! pensa Lothiriel. Ça aurait plus incompréhensible sans son intervention ?

-Tu as faim ? demanda la guérisseuse en traversant la pièce pour raviver l'âtre et y poser une bouloire de fonte. J'ai des biscuits, du pain, des fruits secs, des noix et il doit me rester un fond de miel, si Loulou ne s'est pas empiffré dans mon dos.

-Votre lion mange du miel ? demanda la princesse en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé au fauve qui sommeillait comme un bienheureux sous une table.

-Il en est plus friand qu'un ours. Si je ne le surveillais pas, il ne mangerait que ça !

L'animal dut comprendre qu'il était le centre de la conversation car il ouvrit l'une de ses paupières, sa pupille ambrée fit le tour de la pièce, puis il replongea dans ses rêves, ramenant une de ses lourdes pattes sur son museau.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il est avec vous ? demanda Lohiriel, emportée par sa curiosité.

-Je l'ai trouvé quand il n'était encore qu'un lionceau, expliqua Ivriniel, occupée à mettre des feuilles de thé dans l'eau bouillante et à arranger un plateau de petit-déjeuner convenable. Je me promenais dans les Montagnes à la recherche d'herbes médicinales quand j'ai entendu des gémissements. J'ai continué mon escalade et je suis arrivée sur un plateau encore enneigé. J'ai vu une belle lionne sauvage, couchée sur le flanc, prise de contractions. À vue de nez, sa mise bas ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. J'avais juré d'apporter mon aide à tous les êtres vivants, alors je suis allé l'aider. Elle a donné naissance à trois petits, tous aussi malingres les uns que les autres. Elle était trop faible pour les allaiter et eux pas assez en forme pour se traîner jusqu'à ses mamelles. J'ai essayé de les faire boire, mais il n'y a que mon Loulou qui ne s'est pas laissé dépérir. Les deux autres sont morts très vite et leur mère les a suivi. Je me suis retrouvée seule, dans les Montagnes Blanches au début du printemps, avec un lionceau dont je ne savais que faire. Et puis, ça a été l'illumination : je suis rentrée à toute vitesse à ma cabane, le petit lion fourré dans ma sacoche, et je lui ai confectionné un biberon. À force de le nourrir avec le lait des vaches, il a grandi. Je lui ai appris à chasser (du moins, j'ai essayé) pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller. Je comptais le relâcher dès qu'il aurait atteint l'âge adulte, mais nous nous étions trop attachés l'un à l'autre et, le moment venu, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. depuis nous vivons tous les deux ici : il me protège et chasse de temps en temps pour nous deux et moi, je prends soin de lui et je lui fais des câlins.

-C'est votre chat, en quelque sorte.

-Si on veut. Mais un très gros gabarit.

Elles rirent de concert.

-C'est prêt, claironna bientôt la guérisseuse. Infusion de menthe sauvage et gâteaux aux baies. Mange-les sans crainte, ils ne te feront pas dormir.

Lothiriel fit honneur au repas que sa tante lui avait préparé. À en croire le creux qu'elle sentait dans son estomac, elle n'avait plus rien avalé depuis des jours. D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Avec ces fenêtres minuscules, il était presque impossible de distinguer le jour de la nuit.

-Tu as rêvé deux jours entiers, dit Ivriniel comme en réponse aux pensées de la jeune fille.

Lothiriel faillit s'étouffer avec son gâteau. Deux jours ! Son père et ses frères devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Était-ce le sortilège qu'elle avait avalé qui l'avait maintenue endormie si longtemps ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle finit sa tasse d'infusion et se leva.

-Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité ainsi que pour tout le reste, mais je dois partir, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de son hôte. Mon père doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.

-Je comprends, mon enfant. Prends juste ceci, dit-elle en lui passant autour du cou une cordelette de cuir tressé au bout de laquelle pendait une tête de lion en bois. Il te protégera et, le moment venu, te guidera.

-C'est ce que vous avez sculpté ce matin ? demanda la jeune fille en admirant la tête qui semblait tellement réelle qu'elle aurait pu rugir ou montrer les dents sans que sa propriétaire en soit étonnée.

-Mmmh.

-Vous avez chanté, je me trompe ?

Ivriniel étouffa un rire :

-Ca doit te paraître étrange. Considère ça comme de la magie venant de temps très anciens.

-Merci pour ce cadeau.

-Allez, va, tu es attendue, dit la guérisseuse en la poussant presque hors de sa masure.

Loulou était à l'extérieur, se roulant avec délectation dans l'herbe encore fraîche et humide de rosée. Lothiriel se demandait comment elle allait rentrer chez elle quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un cheval en train de brouter. Sa jument goûtait à l'herbe de la plaine à quelques mètres à peine du lion.

-Elle est arrivée quelques heures après toi, expliqua Ivriniel. J'en ai déduis qu'il s'agissait de ton cheval.

La jeune fille flatta l'encolure de la petite alezane qui ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, toute à son repas. Par contre, elle signifia son mécontentement par quelques sauts de mouton quand, après avoir fait ses adieux à sa tante et à son animal de compagnie, sa jeune maîtresse se mit en selle et l'arracha aux derniers brins d'herbe de la saison.

-Encore merci ! cria Lothiriel en agitant la main, sa jument lancée au galop. Je reviendrai vous voir.

-Je ne pense pas que tu retrouveras le chemin ! lui répondit Ivriniel, les mains en porte-voix.

La princesse n'entendit pas sa phrase mais acquiesca comme si elle avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait.

* * *

La journée venait de commencer les nuages dérivaient au gré du vent, le soleil répandait ses rayons sur la plaine, le paysage défilait à toute vitesse. Emportée par sa monture, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, Lothiriel avait décidé de retarder encore un peu le retour à la presqu'île et de faire un saut dans les Baies. La jument manquait visiblement d'exercice car elle couvrit la distance en à peine quelques heures. Une fois en haut des falaises, la princesse fit ralentir son cheval, qui s'arrêta en se cabrant, ses sabots battant l'air marin. De là-haut, Lothiriel disposait d'une vue imprenable sur la mer. Elle regarda longuement l'eau grise qui s'étendait devant elle et dont les vagues venaient se briser sur le sable avec un roulement de tambour. Où la mer s'arrêtait-elle ? Y avait-il quelque chose de l'autre côté, une terre que les cartographes avaient oublié de répertorier ? Elle se souvint que, plus jeune, elle voulait être un oiseau et voler à la découverte de ce qui se cachait derrière l'horizon. Elle sourit à cette pensée et guida sa monture sur le chemin qui descendait jusqu'à la plage. À cette heure de la journée, elle était déserte. Et puis, qui oserait s'aventurer près de la mer qui commençait à se déchaîner à l'approche de l'hiver ?

Dès que les sabots de son cheval eurent touché le sable, la jeune fille sauta à terre et lui retira son harnachement, qu'elle laissa là, à côté de sa robe, qu'elle ôta en toute hâte. Elle courut affronter l'onde glacée, se jetant dans l'eau grise qui essayait de la submerger. La petite jument hésita un instant à rejoindre sa cavalière, cet élément mouvant ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Après plusieurs appels, Lothiriel se résolut à nager seule et joua avec le courant jusqu'à ce que le froid pénètre sa peau et menace de l'immobiliser. Elle aurait aimé partager ce qui serait sans doute la dernière baignade de l'année avec ses frères, comme autrefois, quand leurs parents les emmenaient en promenade dans les Baies à l'aube de l'hiver. Il arrivait que leurs cousins les accompagnent dans cette escapade presque rituelle, mais leurs visites se faisaient de plus en plus rares en raison des responsabilités qu'ils devaient assumer au sein de leur cité. Enfin, c'était aussi ça grandir quitter ses habitudes et ses jeux d'enfant.

Quand elle sortit de l'eau un quart d'heure plus tard, ses cheveux dégoulinants et sa peau goûtant le sel, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sable et regarda les nuages blancs défiler au dessus d'elle, y devinant des formes d'animaux magiques, des châteaux mystérieux cachés dans les cieux...Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le soleil continuait sa course et le ciel devenait de plus en plus gris, annonçant la pluie. La jument vint la pousser du bout de son museau, l'incitant à reprendre le chemin de Dol Amroth. La jeune fille enfila sa robe, sella sa monture et sauta sur son dos. Alors qu'elles gagnaient le haut des falaises, les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent sur la robe alezane de l'animal, qui accéléra l'allure, pas du tout tenté par un bain. Pour sa part, Lothiriel savoura comme un assoiffé dans le désert la moindre goutelette qui vint mouiller son visage et le nettoyer du sel de la mer. Elle voulait profiter jusqu'au bout de la formidable sensation de liberté qu'elle avait éprouvée durant ces quelques jours passés loin de chez elle. Mais à peine les murs de la citadelle furent-ils en vue que la joie du retour envahit son être.

Elle pénétra au grand galop, trempée jusqu'aux os, par la grille gardée par deux sentinelles qui tentaient tant bien que mal de s'abriter de la fureur du climat et qui regardèrent avec étonnement cette jeune personne qui semblait tellement aimer la pluie. Elle laissa sa jument entre les mains d'un palefrenier et traversa en courant la cour parsemée de petites mares. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et se précipita jusqu'au salon sans se soucier de la traînée d'eau qui permettait de la suivre à la trace.

-Je suis rentrée ! clama-t-elle en entrant, s'attirant les regards des occupants de la salle.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Amrothos bondit de son siège avec la vivacité d'un jeune chevreuil et s'empara de sa sœur, qu'il fit tournoyer dans les airs, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Imrahil et son fils aîné attendirent que la jeune fille ait retrouvé la terre ferme pour la serrer à leur tour dans leurs bras. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, Catelin se contenta d'un sourire. Son visage paraissait tiré, comme si elle n'avait plus dormi depuis un long moment. Pourtant, elle était encore souriante et radieuse lorsque Lothiriel avait quitté Dol Amroth. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour l'altérer à ce point ?

-Catelin, tout va bien ? ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir la princesse, alarmée devant l'état de sa belle-soeur.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire crispé, essayant de paraître plus en forme qu'elle ne l'était pour rassurer sa cadette.

L'espace d'un instant, le visage fatigué de Catelin fut substitué dans l'esprit de Lothiriel par celui de sa mère aux derniers mois de sa grossesse, épuisée par le bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre.

-Lothiriel, commença Elphir d'un ton qui trahissait son immense fierté, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Sa main posée sur l'épaule de sa cadette resserra légèrement sa prise. Catelin est enceinte. Notre enfant naîtra au printemps.

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Tout cela lui semblait si étrange, si paradoxal. Elphir était-il aveuglé par son bonheur de devenir père ? N'y avait-il qu'elle pour voir que Catelin ne parviendrait jamais à mener neuf mois de grossesse ? La jeune femme était vidée de son énergie, incapable de rester debout plus de quelques instants, sa pâleur encore plus extrème que d'habitude indiquait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Mais il n'y avait que Lothiriel qui percevait ces funestes augures. Le reste de sa famille respirait le bonheur et la confiance en la vie. Alors, par peur ou par lâcheté, la princesse garda ses craintes pour elle-même.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lothiriel avait quitté le repaire d'Ivriniel. Son sang avait cessé de s'écouler le jour même où la neige faisait sa première apparition, sonnant le début de l'hiver et de toutes les festivités qui l'accompagnaient. C'est ainsi que les plus jeunes écuyers, que le froid rendait joyeux comme une bande de chiots découvrant le grand air, commencèrent une bataille de boules de neige dans la cour, à laquelle leurs aînés se joignirent bien vite. Emportée par Amrothos alors qu'elle ne faisait que regarder le déroulement des opérations, Lothiriel n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre tant bien que mal des tirs glacés. Mais le jeu tourna court quand le Seigneur Seregon, aussi tonitruant qu'un ouragan, vint hurler son mécontentement devant ces manières paysannes, faisant déguerpir les jeunes gens dans les écuries ou les cuisines, la queue entre les jambes mais le sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle sut que c'était Maglor, qui les avait regardé en ruminant, calé dans l'embrasure d'une porte, sans vouloir se joindre à eux, qui avait dénoncé leur jeu innoncent à son père, la princesse décida que, vraiment, l'héritier du Lebennin n'était qu'un prétentieux.

Suite à l'arrivée de l'hiver, et pour honorer les visiteurs de la contrée voisine qui persistaient à éterniser leur séjour entre les murs de Dol Amroth, le Prince Imrahil organisa une grande chasse dans les bois rendus immaculés par les flocons. Toute la cour suivit les chasseurs dans leur équipée avec des chariots transportant des marmites pour faire bouillir de l'eau et chauffer de la soupe, un arsenal de couteaux à dépecer, des barriques de vins pour réchauffer les hommes transis et des sièges et pavillons pour abriter tout ce beau monde. Hormis les fourrures dont tout le monde s'était couvert pour défier le froid mordant, cette partie de chasse ne différait en rien de celles qui battaient leur plein en été. Lothiriel, presque en bout de colonne, perdue au milieu de la foule caquettante des femmes du Lebennin, regrettait l'absence de Catelin, que son état empêchait de suivre la chasse. Les femmes des chevaliers étrangers lui adressaient des sourires condescendants ou feignaient de ne pas la voir et leurs filles l'ignoraient superbement, passant sous ses yeux en se racontant mille et une anedoctes toutes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres. En désespoir de cause, la princesse avait rejoint Murya, qui, assise derrière l'un des chariots, effeuillait des herbes sauvages ramassées sur la route, à défaut de fleurs des champs, et marmonnait cette rengaine connue de toutes les filles du monde entier : « Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... » Elle jetait avec dépit un brin qui lui avait appris que son soupirant ne l'aimait pas quand la jument alezane de Lothiriel se porta à sa hauteur. La gouvernante eut un soubresaut qui fit voler les cheveux follets échappés de son foulard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la jeune fille avec une candeur admirablement feinte.

-Et bien, je...bredouilla la servante, prise au dépourvu. Je cueille des herbes pour la cuisine.

Sa jeune interlocutrice hocha la tête avec un air satisfait de la réponse qu'elle avait reçu. Un court instant, Murya se crut à l'abri des questions indiscrètes.

-Je ne savais pas que ces herbes étaient comestibles...Dans quel plat peut-on les utiliser ?

-Dites donc, jeune curieuse, vous ne devriez pas être avec votre père, vos frères et leurs invités ?

-Non. Les femmes n'ont pas leur place à la chasse et elles ne doivent pas assister à la mise à mort des bêtes, renchérit la jeune fille, citant les mots qu'Imrahil lui avait adressés avant leur départ. Père a ajouté que c'était un honneur pour nous toutes de pouvoir suivre la chasse. Murya, soupira-t-elle, existe-t-il un seul endroit au monde où les femmes peuvent vivre libres, sans un homme pour leur dire ce qu'elles doivent faire ?

-Vous disposez de beaucoup de libertés en comparaison avec les autres jeunes dames de votre âge, remarqua la gouvernante. Et puis, il est normal qu'une femme soit soumise les hommes assurent notre sûreté, ils nous défendent en cas d'attaque...Il est normal que nous leur obéissions.

Ce raisonnement ne convanquit pas Lothiriel. De quel droit les hommes dominaient-ils les femmes ? Ce motif de protection n'avait aucun sens ! Bien entraînée, une jeune fille pouvait se battre aussi bien qu'un garçon du même âge !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de changer de sujet et d'harceler Murya à propos de ses histoires de cœur car un cri de joie guerrière perça l'air empli de givre. Les chasseurs tenaient leur proie. Le long brâme d''agonie que lança l'animal en exhalant son dernier soupir informa la foule que l'un des seigneurs de la forêt avait rendu l'âme. Lothiriel ne put retenir un frisson quand le corps immense du cerf, arrimé sur une branche aussi épaisse qu'un jeune tronc, ses yeux vitreux semblant fixer les Gondoriens qui s'écartaient sur son passage, sa langue rouge pendant hors de sa bouche et laissant un sillage rouge dans la neige déjà salie, traversa la colonne pour tomber entre les mains des cuisiniers. Habituellement, Imrahil préférait dépecer ses prises en compagnie de ses fils, mais la présence de la cour l'empêchait de le faire lui-même.

Au bout de deux heures, le nombre de bêtes tuées permettait de fournir un repas convenable à toute la compagnie. En rejoignant le pavillon au-dessus duquel se mêlaient fièrement le cygne argenté de Dol Amroth et l'épée du Lebennin, Lothiriel croisa Aegnor. Elle passa devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas céder à la tentation de rencontrer son regard bleu. Il l'ignora également et elle se faufila comme si de rien n'était sur un siège laissé libre entre Elphir et Amrothos. À son plus grand déplaisir, elle se retrouva en face de Maglor, dont les yeux verts s'éclaircirent dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un un bref sourire poli. La princesse mangea le gibier du bout des lèvres, accordant une attention distraite aux conversations des hommes autour d'elle. Soudain, un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête : étalée dans la neige, sa robe de toile humide par endroit, une jeune servante à la poitrine généreuse riait de bon cœur, maintenue au sol par Aegnor qui tentait de lui arracher un baiser.

-Quelles manières déplorables ! s'offusqua Maglor d'un ton qui trahissait son profond dégoût que lui inspirait le comportement du jeune homme. Je lui ordonnerai de mieux se conduire à l'avenir.

-Ce pète-sec se permet de faire des remarques, mais je suis sûr qu'il meure d'envie de l'imiter, chuchota Amrothos à l'adresse de sa sœur.

Lothiriel n'arriva pas même à sourire à la plaisanterie de son frère. Sans qu'elle en devine la raison, une partie d'elle-même souffrait.

* * *

Aux sorties qui suivirent, la princesse fit faux bond aux autres, prétextant un mal de crâne, un élancement dans la cuisse, du travail de couture en retard...tout plutôt que de devoir encore affronté le froid et les attentions déplacées d'Aegnor vis à vis des servantes. Pour tromper l'ennui et ne pas déranger Catelin, qui avait grand besoin de calme et de repos, Lothiriel s'enfermait dans le salon ou la bibliothèque et lisait un liver ou jouait aux échecs, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'adversaire pour perfectionner sa technique.

-Où t'étais passée pendant tout ce temps, petite fleur ?

Lothiriel sursauta. Les pièces de son jeu d'échec valsèrent sur le carrelage dans un fracas apocalyptique. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite et encore moins à croiser celui qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! se défendit-elle avec l'air d'une enfant prise en faute. Et puis, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as à me parler ainsi : je suis une princesse et tu n'es qu'un...

-Qu'un quoi ? demanda Aegnor devant le silence soudain de Lothiriel. Un paysan ? reprit-il en s'avançant d'un pas vers la jeune fille. Un écuyer ? L'homme de main de Maglor ?

Acculée contre les croisées de la fenêtre, le pourpoint couleur de sang d'Aegnor à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses mêches auburn presque mêlées aux boucles brunes du jeune homme, leurs respirations saccadées par l'énervement s'accordant imperceptiblement, Lothiriel se demandait pourquoi diable il n'avait pas accompagné les autres à l'extérieur. Elle commençait à avoir trop chaud, elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues malgré l'air froid qui soufflait par l'interstice entre les vitres cette promiscuité la gênait et, en même temps, elle avait envie que les yeux bleus d'Aegnor ne la quittent pas. Etrange paradoxe...

Elle finit par se dégager et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Le jeune homme regarda les pans de la robe bleue disparaître de son champ de vision par la porte entrouverte et écouta les pas menus résonner dans le couloir puis s'éteindre. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

**Bon, bon, bon, c'est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé:)**

** J'attends vos commentaires, vos conseils et autres...**


	6. Winter's night

**Bonjour à tous !**

** L'inspiration ne se commandant pas (ce serait trop beau), ce chapitre arrive (trop) tardivement...on va mettre ça sur le compte des examens:)**

** Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 6 : Winter's night**

La citadelle dormait, paisible dans la nuit froide. Les couloirs de pierre étaient calmes, on entendait pas même les couinements des souris qui avaient élu domicile dans les charpentes. Les torches avaient beau répandre leur chaude lumière dans l'obscurité, créant ainsi un oasis de lumière ambrée scintillant, un visiteur qui n'avait jamais vu Dol Amroth sous le soleil, grouillant de vie et d'activité, aurait juré que le château n'avait jamais été habité.

Des cris perçants déchirèrent soudain la nuit noire, tirant brusquement les habitants du sommeil. Les couloirs, aussi silencieux que des caveaux quelques instants auparavant, résonnèrent bien vite des interrogations des curieux dont les têtes apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers dans l'embrasure des portes. Personne ne savait d'où provenait le cri et, en l'absence d'informations, les supputations allaient bon train, allant du réglement de comptes nocturne entre deux chevaliers à une attaque de monstres descendus des Montagnes Blanches.

Lothiriel, qu'un réveil précipité n'avait pas épargnée, sortit elle aussi de sa chambre, une robe de chambre serrée autour de sa chemise de nuit pour contrer le froid presque glacial qui régnait dans les couloirs, et se faufila avec la vivacité d'une ombre entre les gens inquiets et excités et les gardes qui avaient été appelés dans l'espoir de rétablir le calme. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle trouva ses frères et son père dans le bureau de ce dernier, signe que la situation méritait que l'on s'y intéresse. La jeune fille se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte et vint se poster, silencieuse, près d'Amrothos qui, accoudé contre le manteau de la cheminée, regardait d'un oeil inquiet Elphir faire les cent pas à travers la pièce avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas où se mettre ni quoi faire et qui juge la marche préférable à l'immobilité. Assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, Imrahil paraisssait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Il fallut que, une poignée de minutes plus tard, une servante vint murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du Prince pour qu'il se rende compte de la présence de sa fille cadette. Il remercia puis congédia la femme d'un geste avant de s'adresser à cette arrivante qui semblait sortie de nul part.

-Lothiriel, tu devrais dormir à cette heure, dit-il d'un ton très doux.

-Je sais, Père. Mais il y a trop d'agitation dans les couloirs.

Entendre son père interroger sa soeur et que celle-ci lui réponde alors qu'elle n'était pas censée se trouver à côté de lui, surprit tellement Amrothos qu'il fit un bond de côté.

-Je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa-t-il en posant sur elle des yeux où se lisaient son étonnement. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu surgisses là où l'on s'y attend le moins ?

Elle ne répondit pas, préoccupée par la tête que tirait leur aîné. Que pouvait-il se passer de si grave pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Et d'ailleurs, où était Catelin ?

Les pièces du puzzle s'agencèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, formant une image qu'elle avait redouté de voir un jour. Tout prenait sens avec une rapidité douloureuse : le cri dans la nuit, la réunion de sa famille, l'air tourmenté d'Elphir, l'absence de son épouse, l'irruption de la servante...

Une série de cris lui transperça à nouveau les tympans, lui apportant la confirmation de ce qu'elle redoutait. Elphir se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, les plissant pour empêcher les larmes de s'écouler. Imrahil se leva avec une lenteur presque cérémonieuse et, s'approchant de son fils, l'entoura de ses bras. Il s'y blottit comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que son père était une figure rassurante, un oasis où il faisait bon se réfugier pour échapper au monde extérieur. L'espace d'un instant, il ne fut plus l'héritier de Dol Amroth, le premier d'une fratrie de quatre enfants, l'heureux époux d'une femme jeune, belle et aimante, il redevint le petit garçon qu'il avait été, qui avait besoin qu'on lui dise que tout allait finir par s'arranger, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-On ne peut qu'attendre, mon fils, chuchotait Imrahil. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est la seule chose que nous sommes en mesure de faire pour le moment...

A ces mots, Elphir laissa libre cours à ses sanglots. Imrahil le serra plus fort contre lui, essayant de lui apporter l'apaisement dont il avait besoin. Peinée de voir son frère dans cet état, Lothiriel vint se joindre à leur étreinte, réussissant l'exploit de tirer un sourire à Elphir en se glissant sous son bras. Amrothos les rejoignit bientôt et, blottie entre trois des hommes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour elle, la jeune princesse regretta amèrement la présence d'Erchirion.

La servante aux cheveux gris revint avec des nouvelles fraîches : les sages-femmes avaient été incapables de sauver le bébé, pas encore assez grand pour survivre, mais Catelin s'en était sortie.

Deux émotions contradictoires se partagèrent le visage soucieux d'Elphir : l'immense peine d'avoir perdu son premier enfant et le soulagement qui lui apportait la survie de son épouse.

-Je veux la voir, ordonna-t-il à la servante.

-Mais, Monseigneur, elle doit se reposer. Je doute fort qu'elle soit en état de vous recevoir.

-Je veux la voir, répéta plus rudement Elphir. Une cohorte entière postée devant sa chambre ne m'empêcherait pas d'entrer.

La femme tenta une dernière fois de le faire changer d'avis mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination du prince. Il quitta la pièce en coup de vent, suivi à grand peine par la servante, et traversa les couloirs désormais déserts jusqu'à atteindre la pièce où reposait Catelin.

-Amrothos, Lothiriel, vous devriez retourner vous coucher, suggéra Imrahil. Nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Amrothos hocha la tête et entraîna sa soeur hors du bureau. En passant la porte, la jeune fille se retourna pour apercevoir son père, les poings crispés, regarder le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Que voyait-il dans les flammes ? Se rappelait-il les circonstances de la mort de sa propre épouse ? Lothiriel aurait aimé serrer encore une fois son père dans ses bras, mais Amrothos posa une main pleine de douceur sur son épaule, la poussant en direction de sa chambre.

En arrivant devant la porte de bois sombre, le coeur de la princesse se noua. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, seule avec ses peurs et ses angoisses. Elle sentait que si elle restait seule, elle serait incapable de fermer l'oeil.

-Dis, je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste pour cette fois, demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante, à son frère.

-D'accord, moustique, accepta Amrothos avec un fin sourire et en ébouriffant d'une main les cheveux auburn.

Elle le remercia d'un joli sourire et ils continuèrent leur chemin le long des couloirs silencieux.

En entrant dans la chambre de son frère, la première chose qui frappa Lothiriel fut le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle ne s'y était plus aventurée depuis des années, mais, dans ses souvenirs, il y avait encore moyen de marcher sans risquer d'écraser quelque chose tous les trois pas. Le sol était couvert de tuniques, capes, chausses, chemises, les coffres débordaient de vêtements qui s'écoulaient sur le dallage ou de livres qui perdaient leurs feuillets au gré du vent. Elle avait du mal à retrouver la couleur originale des murs, cachée par une multitude de dessins représentant des plans de batailles fictives, des croquis de machines de guerre, mais aussi par des armes pendues par des clous qui semblaient trop minces pour soutenir leur poids et même l'un ou l'autre poème destiné à une fille des environs. Le lit à courtines avait été remisé dans le coin où il encombrait le moins l'espace. Pour y accéder, Lothiriel dû enjamber des montagnes de vêtements sales, une maquette de Dol Amroth qui gisait, à moitié commencée, sur le sol, un fourreau orphelin et tout un tas d'objets aussi hétéroclites qu'incongrus. Quand enfin elle se glissa sous les couvertures, elle avait l'impression d'avoir slalomé durant des heures. En levant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que les lustres n'avaient pas non plus échapper au rangement de son frère : d'autres vêtements en pendaient, occultant en partie la lumière des bougies. Amrothos vint se coucher à ses côtés et ne sembla pas remarquer son air atteré devant le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre.

-Bonne nuit, petite soeur, se contenta-t-il de dire en soufflant la bougie qu'il avait posée sur sa table de chevet.

Le noir fut immédiat, seulement tempéré par la faible lumière de la lune qui passait en un mince faisceau par la fenêtre. Lothiriel garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient habitués à l'obscurité et qu'elle puisse distinguer la forme de son frère sous les draps, les tissus qui pendaient des lustres avec la grâce de sombres toiles d'araignées, les masses informes de tout ce qui traînait sur le sol.

-Amrothos, chuchota-t-elle, espérant secrétement que son frère dormait déjà profondément ou qu'il refuserait de répondre aux questions dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir trouver la réponse.

-Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix parfaitement alerte.

-Je me demandais...Que s'est-il passé exactement ce soir ?

-Et bien, commença-t-il avec un soupir attristé, Elphir est venu trouver Père pour lui dire que Catelin perdait beaucoup de sang et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. J'étais rester dans le bureau de Père, nous étions en train de parler de...C'est sans importance. Père m'a envoyé chercher une sage-femme pendant qu'il accompagnait Elphir dans sa chambre. Quand je suis revenu, Catelin hurlait dans son lit, trempée de sueur. Les draps, les oreillers, sa chemise de nuit, tout était moite de sang. Elle avait une expression, Lothiriel...Je ne sais pas si je l'oublierai un jour. Elle semblait souffrir plus qu'il n'est possible de le dire. En la voyant, la sage-femme a appelé du renfort et nous a fait sortir. Elphir était pâle comme un mort. Père et moi l'avons aidé à regagner le bureau et nous y avons attendu. La suite, tu la connais.

Lothiriel hocha la tête.

-C'est horrible pour eux de perdre leur premier enfant, ajouta Amrothos. Ils étaient tellement fiers à l'idée de...

Sa voix se brisa dans un reniflement. La jeune fille vint se presser contre lui :

-Je peux te confier un secret ?

Elle le sentit opiner du chef et continua :

-Ne me prends pas pour une folle, mais, je crois que je l'avais...pressenti.

Les yeux de son frère se tournèrent vers elle, brillant d'interrogation dans le noir.

-Tu sais, quand je suis rentrée, je trouvais que Catelin avait l'air fatigué, elle était plus pâle que d'habitude. J'ai même vu le visage de Mère à la place du sien pendant un instant.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? s'étonna Amrothos en lui saisissant violemment le bras.

-J'avais peur, répondit-elle d'une vois tremblante. Peur que vous ne croyez pas, peur de me tromper dans ce que je voyais...J'avais l'impression que partager mes craintes les rendent plus réelles.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de clôre la conversation :

-De toute façon, ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé.

Il lui lâcha le bras et se recoucha sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans les motifs que la lune dessinait sur le plafond. Lothiriel passa une main sur son avant-bras douloureux puis, tournant le dos à son frère, rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête et ferma les paupières, priant pour que le sommeil vienne vite.

* * *

Depuis une semaine, le ciel reflétait l'humeur des habitants de Dol Amroth : gris et parsemé de nuages noirs, annonciateurs de chutes de neige spectaculaires. Assise à la table de la salle à manger, Lothiriel jouait distraitement avec le contenu de son assiette, une tranche de pain et un morceau de fromage. Imrahil avait décrété l'état de deuil dans toute sa citadelle et la nourriture était la première chose qui s'en ressentait. Assise devant elle, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude, Murya n'avait pas le coeur à lui faire remarquer qu'une dame ne jouait pas avec ses aliments avant de les porter à sa bouche. La salle où l'ensemble du château avait pour habitude de déjeuner semblait désespérément vide et triste. Les tables qui occupaient les côtés de la salle et où résonnaient chaque jour les rires et les plaisanteries des chevaliers, des gardes et des écuyers étaient bien silencieuses. N'y déjeunaient que deux ou trois hommes, qui mâchonnaient rapidement leur pitance avant de retourner à leurs activités. Même la table qui était réservée au maître des lieux et à ses invités ne comptaient ce matin-là que Lothiriel et sa gouvernante. Père avait une réunion matinale avec son intendant pour déterminer combien de temps pouvait encore s'écouler avant que les finances de Dol Amroth ne les forcent à jeter dehors Seregon et sa suite. De son côté, Amrothos s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Elphir parcourait les couloirs avec la patience d'un fauve en cage. De plus, l'entraînement ayant été suspendu, les écuyers paressaient dans la chaleur de leur lit ou nettoyaient des pièces dans l'armurerie.

Lothiriel fit comme tous les occupants de la salle avant elle, elle engloutit son maiger repas avec une rapidité peu commune et, après avoir demandé la permission de quitter la table, courut jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle s'empara du premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle s'assit dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, enroulée dans une couverture pour ne pas souffrir du froid, et commença la lecture du _Traité de cultures en tous genres : agriculture, élevage, pisciculture..._Quand elle se rendit compte qu'inintéressant n'était qu'un euphémisme pour décrire l'ouvrage, elle le posa sur sa table de chevet, bien décidée à le perdre dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Dans la cour, recouverte d'un manteau cotonneux que les allées et venues avaient rendu brun et sous lequel se cachaient des plaques de glace, deux garçons qui devaient avoir dix ans s'employaient à remplir d'eau des baquets destinés au récurage des cuirs. Sur les remparts, engoncés dans leurs pellisses, les gardes faisaient leur ronde tandis qu'une autre escouade, en faction devant la porte principale, se réchauffaient tant bien que mal au brasero qui brûlait dans un coin.

Elle eut soudain une pensée pour Catelin, seule avec sa détresse et ses idées noires. Elle ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite, même pas pour lui présenter ses condoléances. Elle sortit de sa chambre en coup de vent. En chemin, elle croisa Elphir, toujours perdu dans un cauchemar dont elle ne savait s'il se reveillerait un jour. La mort de son premier-né l'affectait plus que beaucoup ne l'aurait cru, connaissant l'homme jeune, fier, qui se défiait de la mort sur le champ de bataille. Ses traits tirés et les cernes qui noircissaient le contour de ses yeux gris qui avaient perdu de leur vivacité indiqua à sa soeur qu'il ne dormait pas depuis une semaine. Elle lui adressa un fin sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas, absorbé par les sombres pensées que la jeune fille pouvait presque voir danser sous son crâne. Elle trottina ensuite dans les couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive et arriva devant la porte qui avait été laissée entrouverte, comme une invitation muette.

Lothiriel passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant à s'aventurer plus avant. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans la chambre que partageaient Elphir et Catelin et elle aurait préféré avoir à le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

D'épaisses tentures cachaient la lumière du jour, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre que le faible feu flambant dans l'âtre peinait à chasser. Seuls un lit de bois, deux coffres à vêtements et une chaise à bascule constituaient le maigre ameublement de l'endroit que, à la demande d'Elphir, on avait dépouillé de ce qui l'occupait habituellement.

Allongée sur le lit, ses mains pâles posées sur les couvertures, son visage aussi blanc que l'oreiller contre lequel elle était appuyé, Catelin semblait, malgré ses yeux verts qui fixaient d'un air absent un point loin devant elle, plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Au grincement qui émana de la porte lorsque Lothiriel la referma derrière elle, s'ajouta le couinement d'une latte du parquet. Catelin ne réagit pas, conservant un visage lisse et n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une intense fatigue.

La jeune fille s'avança précautionneusement. Une fois agenouillée au pied du lit, elle hésita à poser une main sur celles de Catelin pour lui indiquer sa présence. Elle lui semblait si fragile, si faible, qu'elle craignait que le moindre contact ne la brise en mille morceaux.

-Catelin ?

Dans le silence de la pièce, son murmure lui fit l'effet d'un ouragan. Elle inspira à fond l'air qui sentait le renfermé et la suie et se lança dans un monologue, espérant faire sortir sa belle-soeur de son expectative.

-Voilà, je...Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé et que, si tu as besoin d'aide, de soutien, je suis là.

Elle chercha un signe, n'importe lequel, qui pouvait la persuader que la jeune femme allongée sur le lit l'entendait. Elle finit par se résoudre à poser sa paume sur une des mains qui dépassaient du couvre-lit. Elle frémit en constatant combien elles étaient glacées. Contre toute attente, le miracle eut lieu clignant doucement des paupières, Catelin entrouvrit la bouche juste assez pour murmurer d'une voix pâteuse :

-C'était un garçon, tu sais...Un garçon...

-Je sais que c'est horrible, que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, mais...on ne peut plus rien y changer.

-Vous l'avez déjà enterré? demanda la jeune femme en braquant sur Lothiriel ses yeux verts où brillaient une flamme de désespoir.

-Non, la rassura-t-elle. On n'allait pas accomplir les rites sans toi.

Les pupilles retournèrent observer le fond de la pièce. Malgré l'hiver qui battait son plein au dehors, la jeune princesse commençait à trouver l'atmosphère étouffante. Elle se leva d'un bond et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'aux fenêtres, dont elle tira vigoureusement les rideaux poussiéreux. La lumière vive inonda de clarté la chambre, leur faisant toutes deux plisser les yeux.

-Pourquoi as-tu laisser les tentures fermées ? Il fait si beau dehors.

-Il fait surtout très froid, répliqua Catelin. Demande à Aegnor...ajouta-t-elle, guettant du coin de l'oeil la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Il est venu ? s'étonna cette dernière.

-Aegnor est venu me voir, en effet...C'est un gentil garçon, tu sais, et il t'apprécie beaucoup.

-C'est vrai ? s'illumina Lothiriel. Il t'a parlé de moi ?

Catelin aquiesca, l'ombre d'un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage pâle.

-De toute façon, il préfère les filles qui ont de la poitrine. Moi, je ne l'intéresse pas. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une gamine.

-Dans ce cas, dis-toi, qu'un jour, tu seras grande, tu auras des seins, et tu pourras te venger de son attitude.

L'éventualité arracha un éclat de rire à Lothiriel.

-Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-elle presque aussitôt. Murya a besoin de mon aide pour coudre des manteaux. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à faire !

-Le jour où tu auras ton propre château, il te faudra bien t'acquitter de ce genre de tâches.

-Je sais, capitula la princesse. Bon, je me sauve, sinon, elle va encore me passer un savon. Mais je reviendrai bientôt, promis.

Sur ce, elle courut jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle l'eut fermée, un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage de Catelin.

-Continue comme ça, petite, murmura-t-elle. Continue à nous enchanter de ton sourire.

* * *

Lothiriel avait espéré que la vue des plaines enneigées chasserait la tristesse qu'elle essayait de masquer au reste de la citadelle mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait laissé son ouvrage en plan et avait prétexté un soudain mal de crâne pour échapper à la corvée de couture. Désormais accoudée aux créneaux de la muraille, le vent qui soufflait de la mer tout proche emmêlant ses cheveux, exposée au froid mordant qui tintait d'incarnat ses joues et le bout de son nez, elle serrait les pans de sa cape fourrée un peu plus fort contre elle pour empêcher la bise de s'y immiscer. Le paysage blanc qui s'étendait devant elle lui semblait d'une monotonie déprimante les flocons avaient enlevé toute aspérité aux prairies, enveloppant dans leur manteau le relief doux qu'elle était habituée à parcourir. Même la forêt quelques kilomètres plus loin disparaissait dans l'immensité désespérément homogène.

-Ca va ? Pas trop froid ? s'enquit une voix à ses côtés.

Aegnor, les extrémités des ses cheveux bruns constellées de givre, se planta à côté de la jeune fille en soufflant sur ses doigts mauves de froid.

-Ca va, aquiesça-t-elle sans lui accorder un regard.

Le silence s'installa un court instant, seulement rompu par les trépignements du garçon qui essayait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer.

-Je comprend pas, princesse. Comment fais-tu pour rester ici tellement longtemps ? Ça fait quoi, une heure que tu es là-haut ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. Toi, par contre, l'hiver n'a pas l'air de te réussir.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Je donnerais mon bras droit pour que les beaux jours reviennent.

-C'est à ce point, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Si encore on pouvait s'entraîner...Mais ton père a décrété l'état deuil, alors je tourne comme un fauve en cage. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Les maîtres d'armes ont bien fait de confisquer et de cacher nos armes, sans quoi, j'en connais plus d'un qui se ferait un plaisir de s'en servir pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie.

Lothiriel réfléchit aux paroles du jeune homme. Ses réflexions trouvaient un écho dans ses pensées elle attendait avec impatience la fin de cette période noire pour pouvoir reprendre ses escapades sur la plage et dans la plaine gelée au lieu de perdre des heures entières à aider aux travaux de couture.

-Elphir m'a dit que tu leur avais présenté tes condoléances, pour le bébé, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc, juste histoire de briser le silence.

-Mmmh...aquiesça Aegnor, ses pupilles bleues perdues dans l'immensité blanche. C'est triste que ça se soit mal passé pour le premier, mais, dans quelques années, ils en auront d'autres. Ce n'est pas la perte d'un nouveau-né qui empêche un homme de fonder une famille. Un des cousins de mon père, par exemple : sa femme a fait quatre fausses couches avant de réussir à avoir un enfant. Et maintenant, ils sont à la taille d'une joyeuse marmaille de dix mômes. Comme quoi ! Mais je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Il remarqua une larme qui perlait dans un coin de son oeil alors qu'une autre dévalait déjà ses joues. Avançant son bras, il cueillit la fine goutte du bout d'un doigt et suivit le sillon de la première.

-Eh ! Ne pleure pas, princesse. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Je pense à ma mère et...

La voix de Lothiriel se brisa et la barrière qui retenait ses larmes s'effondra. Aegnor, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, enserra de ses bras les épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille et la pressa contre son torse, la laissant s'abandonner à sa douleur.

Dans la cour, un cheval hennit.


End file.
